


New Beginnings

by CynthiaK2014



Series: Lord of the Rings [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their journey begins and they start building.  They still don't know how to birth pregnant males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Merry  
*************** 

I wept over King Theoden’s grave while Pip held me. I had loved him like a second father and it still hurt to think that he’d died without knowing how important our battle had been. That’s when I felt cold creep through me just like it had when I stabbed the Nazgul Lord. I shivered all over but Pip just held me tighter and reminded me that I wasn’t alone any more.

So, I told Theoden how happy I was and about Pip and me. I think he would have liked knowing that so many of us were happy. Then we went back to the great hall for another ceremony. We got to watch Lady Eowyn marry Lord Faramir. And I was happy for them both. But it made me feel a little envious, too. Everybody was bonding but Pip and me and I wasn’t sure how to ask him if he wanted that.

I know that I did but he was still so young and there was his whole family to consider. I was going to gather my courage one of these days and just come right out and ask him. But it was time to move on and I treasured the ancient horn that Eowyn gifted to me. I just hoped that I’d never have to use it.

Then we journeyed on to Helm’s Deep and Gimli took all of us on a quick trip to the Glittering Caves. They were beautiful but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to be in a cave without being frightened. Pip and I stayed real close together and I noticed that Frodo and Sam did, too. Even Gimli decided that one day was enough to sight see.

He’d bundled Legolas up in so many layers that the poor Elf could hardly walk. And since his whole attention was on him, it’s a wonder that we got in and out of those confusing caves in one piece. But we did and headed towards Isengard and our Ent friends. Our caravan was a real sight to the people we passed. We stretched for almost a mile with all the wagons of supplies for our new settlement.

After Isengard, the party would break apart with the Gondor contingent heading back to Minas Tirith, while the rest of us headed north to Rivendell to see Bilbo. I didn’t want to think about that parting. I knew how much I had depended on Aragorn and the others when I was most scared during our journey.

Now, I’d have to be the brave one and that was a frightening thought. Was I good enough to get us through the emotional battles to come? For that’s what it would be, a fight for the right to live our lives the way we needed to live them. Looking at Pip where he rode near Queen Arwen, I felt my heart clench at his bright laughter. He was worth every battle if I could only convince him of that.

“Merry, it will be all right.” I turned my head to Sam who was riding next to me. “He’s going to stand up to his father and be the adult that he’s become. We’ve grown up out of all recognition to the Hobbits we were when we left. Remember that our future is brighter than ever.”

“I know, Sam. I’m just a little sad, I guess at all the partings.” I admitted ruefully.

“Don’t I know it, Merry.” He shook his head then smiled when he heard Frodo’s laugh from up ahead where he was riding with Gandalf. “But it’s only for a little while and then we’ll all be together again.”

“Right and we’ll be building a whole new town with places for just us four.” I grinned at him. “I mean six Halflings.”

He blushed but his smile stretched from ear to ear. We rode on, not pushing our pace but definitely moving ahead towards our next stop. Treebeard was his jolly old self although his releasing of Saruman kind of took us aback. I could see that Gandalf was perturbed but he kept his own council and we were soon ready to move on. But not without drinking one last bowl of Ent-draught with our rescuer.

He teased us about growing taller but Pip and I just laughed and drank it all down. A little growth wouldn’t hurt us. Our next parting was with the Lothlorien party who traveled on to that beautiful land, leaving us with a promise of a visit in the spring. That’s when the party from Gondor left us to go back to their kingdom. It might have been sad but Arwen made Elrond promise to come to his grandson’s christening in eight months time. By the stunned look on Aragorn’s face, he was hearing the news for the first time, too. It looked like there were going to be babies all over next spring. 

The dark Elf lord promised with a brighter look on his face than he’d been wearing. Then we were on the road again and it wasn’t long until we were safe at Rivendell. It felt good to not have to travel for a few days and seeing Bilbo was a treat. He’d grown very frail but then his 129th birthday would be in less than two months.

Frodo and Legolas slept the first two days in Rivendell. They’d been hiding how uncomfortable the constant moving had been for them and Sam and Gimli were ever vigilant in their care. Bilbo listened to all our stories but he kept falling asleep in the middle of them so we’d have to start over. That was all right, it gave Pip and me time to cuddle in front of the comfortable fire.

I’d finally gotten up the nerve to ask him to bond with me and his enthusiastic yes almost broke the chair we were sharing. So we had our own ceremony with Bilbo, Frodo and Sam as our witnesses. Bilbo just kept shaking his head at our stories and our size. But when Frodo told him about the babies, he was speechless. Absolutely speechless, at least for a wee bit.

“Bless my soul, Frodo. Those old wives tales were right then?” He patted Frodo’s hand absentmindedly and seemed to be thinking hard. “It’s got to be on the Boffin side of the chart. There was always something rather different, almost Elvish about Great-grandfather Mungo. And where are you going to live? Not at Bag End, surely?”

“We’re making a new home up near the Blue Star Mountains above the Ettenmoors.” Frodo said clearly and watched Bilbo smile contentedly.

“Good, good, you’ll be safe there, away from prying eyes and busy tongues. You’ll have to bring the babies for a visit when it’s safe for them to travel. Why, I’ll be an honorary great-uncle, yes I will. What a wonderful thing to look forward to, I feel fifty years younger all ready.”

All too soon, we were getting ready to go and suddenly we were at the Last Bridge just west of Rivendell where we were splitting off to go to the Shire while Frodo and the others were headed north along the River Hoarwell. Sam and Frodo were in tears, clutching each other and sobbing until I was afraid their hearts would break. But finally, Sam seemed to realize that it wasn’t good for the babies and he made a few jokes about how the kitchen should be built in their hobbit-hole.

And Frodo nodded and smiled a watery little smile before kissing Sam one more time and then shutting his eyes. Sam mounted up with an anguished look on his face and we rode off, not looking back until we were across the river and too far away to see anything. Poor Sam cried silently for almost twenty miles until I was afraid that he’d make himself sick.

But Gandalf made him drink something out of a flask that made him real sleepy then we tied his pony onto mine while Gandalf carried him in his arms. He was asleep before he even knew it. The wizard said that he’d given the same potion to Legolas to give to Frodo so the sooner we got to the Shire, the sooner we could return Sam to his true love.

Pip and I were ready, too. The mithril bands set with moonstones that Bilbo had given us to get bonded with flashed on our fingers and every time I saw mine, I thought of how happy Pip and I were. Even without babies, we had each other and that was all we really needed. Another two days of travel and Gandalf stopped off to visit Tom Bombadil while we hurried on.

********* 

Well, the last three weeks had passed so swiftly that I could hardly believe it. The Shire was in a proper mess as Sam put it. But between the three of us we soon set things right again. Pippin told his father about us after the Battle of Bywater. The Thain took it kind of hard but even he could see that Pippin had grown up and beyond whatever path his father might have thought he should be on. His approval was grudging but sincere.

My father took it much better and Mother beamed and kissed us both. That was a great relief all around and I felt thirty pounds lighter once we’d received their blessings. Sam had the hardest row to hoe just then for the Gaffer was ailing a bit and grown rather hard of hearing. The Cottons had taken surreptitious care of him but I could see that Sam was torn in two between what his heart and his head were telling him.

When everyone asked about Frodo, we said that he’d sustained great wounds during the last battle and was currently in a healing center run by Elves. It was heartbreaking to see how easily he was brushed off and forgotten by our fellow hobbits. Sam’s tongue got an awful workout with all the biting of it that he had to do. And I could see that Rosie Cotton was just waiting for him to ask her to marry him.

We needed a strategy and we needed it quick. Sam was traveling around planting new trees with a little of the dust that was part of the Lady Galadriel’s gift. The silver acorn he planted where the old Party Tree had been and I could see him wistfully wondering if he’d ever know what kind of tree it would be. For we were all determined to head out again as soon as possible. 

Fall would soon arrive and Sam fretted about Frodo feeling the pain of his wound from the previous Fall. So, I sat down with my father and mother and told them the truth . . . all of the truth while Pip listened anxiously. They were amazed all right and I could see them wondering just what had been happening outside the cozy world of the Shire. But maybe getting invaded had opened their eyes to what was going on.

They offered to take the Gaffer in with them, to give him a home where he could live out his years comfortably. When we told Sam, I thought the poor hobbit was going to break down and burst into tears. Mother hugged him close and told him congratulations. She had some lovely baby clothes that were just sitting around waiting for her grandchildren, (here she gave me a sharp look) but she’d rather give them to Sam for his own sweet babes.

That’s when Sam really did break down and cry. Mother just rocked him back and forth like she would have done any tweeny. So Pip and I went to get the Gaffer and bring him home with us. It took a while to get him to understand what Sam was saying. And he kept on muttering that ‘this was a fine howdy-do’. But when his son burst into tears and told him flat out that he loved Frodo and always would, he patted his back with his old gnarled hand and said he just wanted Sam to be happy.

If that meant traipsing off to foreign lands and taking care of Frodo, then that would just have to be all right. Then Mother spoke up and told him that they needed a head gardener so badly that she just couldn’t wait to ask him to come and help her renovate the wasteland that our home had become. He hemmed and hawed a bit but you could see he was flattered that the mistress of Brandy Hall wanted his expertise.

Sam urged him to say yes because he wanted him safe and sound before he left. Finally the Gaffer agreed and the sigh of relief from all of us could have been heard in Bree. In three days we were having a big party to pass along all the events of the last year outside of the Shire and to let everyone know about the new King. Then we could leave and head for our new home.

Mother was already packing all kinds of things for me to take and it looked like we’d need a wagon or two just for the baby things. She just sniffed and said wisely that babies were more work than men ever realized. But wonder of wonders, Pip’s mother began to pack up things for Pip to take even though his father still disapproved. Under that faded exterior, Eglantine had a pretty stiff spine and she didn’t back down an inch.

We were going to be well provisioned. Sam disappeared one day and returned quiet and a little sad. He just said that he’d had a long talk with Rosie and she was taking it hard but she had said that she understood. After all the time we’d spent wishing we could go home, it was hard to believe that the Shire wasn’t home anymore. 

The party was a great success since we found all the stores of grain and supplies that had been stolen by Sharkey and his gang. We took turns telling the tale of our journeys and how the new king had come to be crowned. We told them his vow to keep the Shire safe for all Hobbits and how he’d be visiting in a year or two. It was a lot to take in but Father got some of the elders to talking about what might be done to keep us safe.

Reducing the number of shirriffs was the first order of business, rebuilding what had been destroyed the second then committees started forming and pretty soon it looked like a Town Meeting turned upside down with everyone talking and making lists on whatever was handy. We wandered around, answering questions, retelling part of the story and steering some of the hotheads to the side of cooler minds.

It was great fun but I was gladder than glad when it was done. We all adjourned to Brandy Hall for a last glass of ale and some private conversations. Mother took me aside and talked to me about taking care of Pip. It was only later that I realized that Pip’s mother was doing the same thing to her son. The two mothers had put their heads together and decided to give us the benefit of their advice.

And it was excellent advice, things like listening to each other, paying attention to what the other was saying or doing, looking below the surface to see what lay beneath a casual ‘I’m fine’. Protecting each other from all hurts including the ones we inflicted on ourselves. But the best piece of advice was to never ever take each other for granted.

I never would and so I promised my mother. I’d already promised to love and cherish him forever and that’s exactly what I told her. She hugged me close and told me that I was her favorite son even though I was her only one. Then she sent me off to bed where I lay alone for ages before Pip crept in and joined me.

I hugged him close and we shared all the advice we’d been given before sleep over took us. It didn’t feel right to make love in my old room so we had just been cuddling every night. I could hardly wait to get on the road again so we had enough privacy to make love, even if we had to go find some trees and hide ourselves. Sleepy kisses weren’t enough anymore if they ever had been.

After a big breakfast, we set out with an escort to the borders of the Shire. Actually, with the three big wagons full of supplies and furniture and who knows what all, we had also hired three Hobbits to do the driving. There were still bandits in the hills and for a brief time, we’d be traveling without any backup. Still, we had our armor and swords so I expected we’d have little trouble.

Sam was so focused on getting back to Frodo that it was all we could do to get him to stop at the end of each day. By the time we’d crossed the river, we’d all caught his urgency and when we found Elrohir and Elladan waiting for us as guides, we just carried on. They told us all the news up to a week before when they’d traveled south to wait for us. Gandalf had told them almost to the day when we’d appear.

The next seven days passed in a blur with Sam’s urgency pushing us hard. We’d had to go around the Ettenmoors, which added time to the journey. When we were a day out, we were met by two Men of Rohan. They’d traded our ponies for horses and sent us on ahead with our Elven guides. This ride was exhilarating as we sped towards our new settlement.

Sam was so concentrated on riding that he missed the fence markers that showed where our new town started. I could see that the others had been busy in our absence but now the horses were slowing down and a cluster of houses came into view. Gandalf was waiting for us and Sam all but threw himself off his horse, calling Frodo’s name. A door burst open just behind the wizard and Frodo met him in a hug that made me want to cry.

Legolas appeared with Gimli at his side to greet us and we left our horses for our own hugs from our companions. Sam and Frodo had disappeared already but the others took us to their newly completed home so we could freshen up before dinner. Since we hadn’t eaten all day, the very thought of dinner made us almost faint. Their bathroom was beautiful with a sunken tub that reminded me very much of the one back in Gondor.

Once we were done, they took us over to the common house where the meetings would be held but which also served as the dining hall. Jallico had prepared a feast and the others let us eat first before asking for all the news. We ate as if starved then slowed for dessert. All the traveling caught up with us just then and Legolas decreed a good night’s sleep before any storytelling was done.

We stumbled into Gimli and Legolas’ guest bedroom and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam  
************** 

We were laughing and crying at the same time while I held him close and vowed to never let him go. He was too light in my arms and I meant to scold him for not eating but one look from those beautiful eyes and I forgot everything but how much I loved him. His lips still tasted of raspberry tea so I knew that the nausea was still going on. Maybe that was why he was so thin still?

We must have kissed nonstop for an hour before weariness almost sent me to the floor.

“Sam, my wonderful Sam, you’re asleep on your feet. Come to bed and let me hold you while you catch up on your rest.” His sweet voice sounded like it was coming from far away but I followed it into a snug room with a soft bed built for two hobbits.

His hands stripped me bare while I was still trying to understand what he was saying.

“Bed, Sam. In you go and yes, I’m coming right in after you.” He slid in beside me and his arms pulled me right up against his warm skin. “I’ve got you now, my own Sam. I’m never letting you go ever again. Sleep now and dream of me. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

I could never refuse him anything so I fell asleep, just like that.

******* 

I need to stretch in the worst way but someone was lying on my arm so I couldn’t. My eyes flew open when I realized where I was. Frodo’s dark head fit right under my chin and one of my hands was tangled in the silky curls. Holding onto him like I was a babe still and he was my blanket. For years, I’d refused to go to sleep without my yellow blanket with the bunnies on it.

Smiling, I looked down at Frodo’s profile and just gazed my fill. He was all I needed now that I had the Gaffer taken care of. For the rest of my life, I would care for him and love him so much that Bilbo would write a song just about us. I glanced around the room in the light of the dying fire and grinned at how homey it looked.

Everything was sized just right for hobbits. That was such a relief after all the Big People’s places we’d been living in lately. The walls were a creamy yellow like the very best kind of scrambled eggs. The stone mantel and hearth were a real pretty brown and gold granite. The wing chairs by the fire were upholstered in a kind of swirly blue-brown fabric that shouldn’t have looked that good together. The bed was a four-poster with snug curtains all around to keep out any chill that might get in. The curtains were the same swirly pattern but reversed.

I wasn’t sure how I knew but I was sure that Frodo had picked it out himself. But where had they found someone to weave so much fabric in the time we’d been apart? I had a vague memory of the outer room but I’d been so concentrated on kissing Frodo, the whole thing could have been done in pink and purple and I wouldn’t have noticed a thing.

My stomach growled a little in the quiet room and I grimaced. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d eaten but I was willing to bet that it had been at least a day or so.

“My hungry Sam, what a lovely sound to wake up to.” Frodo raised his sleepy head and blinked at me while I fell in love all over again. “Dearest Sam, are you rested enough to eat now before we sleep a little more?”

“Yes, I’m hungry and yes, I need to sleep some more but right now I need to kiss you even more.” I told him earnestly and watched that wide smile of his blossom just for me.

Leaning in he kissed me so sweetly that I could hardly stand it. Now, I was home because where ever he was would always be my home. We nestled together for a long moment then he sat up and slid out of bed. When I went to follow suit, the room spun around me and I had to shake my head to clear it.

“No you don’t, Sam.” Frodo pushed me back down. “You’ve been traveling much too fast without taking time to eat properly for days. Lie back down and I will bring you in something to eat. Jallico has been cooking up a storm for the last few days since we knew you’d be coming soon.”

He belted his robe around himself and sternly told me again to stay put. And truth be told, I didn’t have the energy to move even if I’d had to. He was right about the lack of meals and the hurried pace that I’d set for the others. But I wasn’t going to feel guilty because they understood how much I needed to be home. I looked around some more and noticed the little treasures scattered around.

Silver candlesticks stood on the mantle and I could have sworn that I’d last seen them in Bilbo’s room at Rivendell. An open book on the oak bedside table was a familiar sight since Frodo almost always had two or three that he was reading. The carved posts on the oaken bedstead were beautiful, all trailing vines and a flower or two. I rubbed my hands on the soft blue sheets and thought them scrumptious.

A dark blue rug on the floor caught my eye next and I seemed to remember it had a real silky feel to it. Our clothes were still scattered all over the floor but I was too tired to get up and put them away. There was a long low dresser against the far wall and the same vines were entwined around all the dark edges. It looked like the handles were made of acorns and that reminded me of the silver acorn I’d planted in the space where the Party Tree once stood.

I might never know what it would grow up to be.

The door opened and Frodo came in carrying a heavily loaded tray. Before I could stop myself, I leapt from the bed and ran to help him. He frowned at me. “Sam, get back into bed. This little tray isn’t going to hurt me.”

But I already had it in my hands and I carried it back to the bed. “It’s too heavy and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

He sniffed a little but followed me back to the bed. I set the tray right in the middle and climbed in after it. When I turned, Frodo was taking off his robe and throwing it onto one of the chairs. He was skinny everywhere but his stomach. That had really started to swell and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

“I’m getting fat.” He said apologetically and climbed in beside me.

“No, you’re not, love. The babies are growing.” I placed a hand right where the swell started and wished I could feel them move.

“Gandalf has a funny little tube and he puts one end on our stomachs to listen to the babies. You put the other end in your ear and you can hear all kinds of noises inside of you.” He uncovered a dish of savory rabbit stew and handed me a spoon.

While I ate, he told me how they’d found twenty-two houses already built when they arrived. They’d scouted around for who might have built them but Elrohir and Elladan had found no sign that anyone had lived here for centuries. One of the biggest buildings was now the meeting hall and communal kitchens. They even had one of those spas where everybody liked to end the day, soaking in the hot springs that the original builders had built around.

I finished the stew and started in on the potatoes cooked just the way I liked them. He went on telling me about their adventures and I listened wide-eyed at all the interesting things they’d found while they were exploring. Gimli and Balic had scouted the nearest mountain, which they decided to call White Cap since even this early in the fall it had a snow covered top.

“They found evidence of marble quarrying and our whole bathroom is made of our very own blue-green marble. Wait until you see it.” He grinned at me and nibbled on a biscuit covered with honey. “But more important, they found a cave full of storage jars sealed over two thousand years ago. We carried them all very carefully into one of the houses and Legolas has been deciphering the symbols on the seals. He thinks they may be scrolls left by the Varyans. But we need an expert to be sure that they don’t disintegrate when we open them.”

“Maybe they tell about males giving birth?” I asked hopefully. That was my greatest fear . . . that Frodo would die when the babies were born.

“They might.” He said with a nod. “And all kinds of wonderful things from when Middle-earth was young. The house where we took them is now the library. All the books that Aragorn let us bring are there, along with the scrolls that Elrond gave us. I can hardly wait until more books arrive. I think I’d like to be the archivist of our settlement.”

“Have we got a name yet?” I asked since we hadn’t come up with anything before we parted. The nice yellow cheese tasted wonderful with the salty biscuits and I tried to catch all the crumbs but knew I’d probably have to sweep out the bed when dinner was done.

“Not yet. We decided that for the moment it wasn’t that important. A hard frost hit three days ago so there isn’t much time to explore and finish up the homes we need for everybody.” He finished his biscuit and drank some of the sweet tea. “We’re doubling up this first winter. We’ll be sharing this hobbit hole with Merry and Pip unless we have a respite from the cold. There just wasn’t time to do it right so we’ve got the front room and the kitchen in the middle, this bedroom and the nursery to the right and another bedroom and study to the left. Just beyond the kitchen is the bathroom. Do you need to use that yet?”

And suddenly all the times I hadn’t gone caught up with me. I felt so full that I needed it right now. He took my hand and slid out of bed, pulling me with him. Out the door we went and down a short hall, through the kitchen and into one of the most luxurious bathrooms I’d ever seen. It was so pretty that I felt a little intimidated by it all. But Frodo matter-of-factly showed me the little room where I could relieve myself while he went over to the big tub and started the water going.

Well, that rushing sounded started me going too, if you get my drift. Whew! I just about passed out from the relief of getting rid of it all. When I came out, he was already in the tub with a gleam in his eye and a bar of soap lathering in his hands. I climbed down into the sunken marble tub and he immediately started washing me from head to toe after first ducking me so I was wet all over.

It felt so good that I never wanted him to stop but part of me kept wanting to fall asleep right there in that pretty blue and gold marble tub. He just chuckled and rinsed me all off before helping me out and drying me off. I was yawning fit to bust when he led me back the way we’d come. A bed had never looked so good to me and once I fell onto the sheets, I was out like a candle.

******* 

This time when I awoke, Frodo wasn’t there and the tray from the night before was gone, too. I couldn’t tell what time it was and it felt so good to not move that I didn’t really care. It had been a very long time since I’d been lazy and it felt wonderful. The only thing better would have been cuddling up to my lover while we talked about anything at all. Or maybe it would be nice to have him read some of that pretty Elvish poetry?

I closed my eyes and dozed a bit, waiting for him to come back to me.

“Are you sure that he hasn’t died, Frodo?” Merry’s voice woke me up completely.

My eyes flew open and saw Frodo trying to hush our friend. “Not so’s you’d notice. Is it time for breakfast?”

“We had that ages ago, Sam. But it is time for lunch so stop wasting the day away and get up to join us.” He said sassily. 

“Sam will get up when he wants to, you young reprobate. I can bring him a tray.” Frodo cast a quick look over at me but I just smiled and sat up to stretch.

“Now’s as good a time as any, I reckon. I do feel a mite peckish. Go away, Merry, so I can get dressed.” I told him with a saucy grin and he saluted me before leaving.

“Goodness, Sam.” Frodo went to my trunk, which must have been delivered while I was asleep. “I can see that something quite extraordinary happened in the Shire. You must tell me all about it over lunch. Here are some clean clothes.”

I got dressed after I kissed him again. I figured that I had at least a thousand to catch up on. He chattered away about this and that and I listened with a sigh of contentment. I love him when he’s happy because he likes to share that happiness with everybody. He’s the most giving soul I know and it still made me a little mad at how the folks in the Shire had dismissed him so handily as that ‘queer young Baggins with the odd notions’.

“What’s wrong, love?” Frodo was buttoning my weskit, I realized with a start.

“Oh, just thinking about the hobbits we hired to drive the wagons. They’re here but then they’re going back to Hobbiton. I was kind of hoping that the empty wagons could take back some of that nice marble to help in the rebuilding of Hobbiton.” I kind of evaded the question.

“Rebuilding?” Now, he was frowning and I hadn’t meant to upset him at all.

“We’ll tell you all about it at lunch, I promise.” I hugged him close and breathed in that lovely Frodo scent. “But if we don’t leave right now, we won’t be eating out at all, if you catch my meaning?”

He chuckled and pulled away, taking my hand and leading me out into the front room. It had the same pretty colors that were in the bedroom and another silky rug under my feet. The cozy furniture near the fire was just right for Hobbits but with a love seat that would sit a Big Person or two, if they cuddled. Merry and Pip were waiting for us and we left all in a rush without me having the time to look everything over.

Our hobbit hole was nestled into the side of one of the foothills to the mountain that towered over us. Trees were everywhere, big grand ones that reached to the blue sky. It was a beautiful warm day even though it was October and sunlight bounced off the green and silver leaves of the trees that lined the path. There were still some of that pretty flower that the Elves call the ‘elanor’ blooming like little white stars among the tall grasses.

“It’s a beautiful place, Frodo. I can hardly wait to see everything.” Pip said with a bit of a bounce. “Have you found anything about the people who left these houses?” He gestured towards the larger homes that seemed to nestle among the trees.

“Not so far, Pip. It’s the oddest thing though, sometimes I get the feeling that the original owners are still here, watching us from the shadows.” Frodo smiled a little dreamily. “But they don’t seem to mind us and a couple of times, I could swear that they led us to places where things we needed could be found. Sam will be surprised when he sees their herb garden.”

I wasn’t so sure about that feeling of his but so long as they didn’t hurt anybody then I guess they were all right. I vaguely remembered the large building we’d passed along the way and now I could see the paving stones that spiraled out in front of it. The wagons from Hobbiton were there but quite empty now of all we’d brought with us. There was a great huge door set between the standing plinths of blue-gold marble. But Frodo led us to a smaller door to one side and pushing it open we stepped inside.

Tall pillars, painted to look like trees held up the walls and the ceiling soared high above us with the sun, moon and stars painted against a light blue sky. Round tables and chairs filled the room and I saw everyone I knew from the Hobbits we’d brought with us to Gimli, smiling at us from beside Legolas.

“Welcome, travelers!” His deep voice beckoned us over. “We can hardly wait to hear the tales of the Shire. Merry and Pip wouldn’t say anything until we could all hear you. So, come and eat a little something first then unfold your tale.”

We joined them and Jallico brought out enough steaming hot dishes to fill even a Hobbit empty stomach. Everything tasted wonderful but I wanted to ask about Legolas and how he was feeling and I couldn’t. Afterwards, when we were private. For now, it was enough to just sit and eat and look my fill of my beautiful Frodo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gimli  
************* 

The tale of the destruction of Hobbiton and the Bywater region was hard to listen to. Frodo grew so pale that Sam almost stopped talking. He held his hand tightly and murmured reassurances that everything was all right now. Merry took up the story and soon we were all smiling again. Sam’s casual mention of his father going to work for Merry’s parents gave Frodo back his peaceful look.

Their morning sickness had finally left them, although they still drank the raspberry tea faithfully. But they were making up for lost time by eating everything in sight. Sam’s eyes widened when he watched Frodo make inroads on the shepherd pie that Jallico had served. We’d declared a mini-holiday to celebrate the arrival of our missing comrades. We wanted to show them all around our new home.

Sam mentioned sending back the now empty wagons with building supplies and his hopeful look made me smile. We could certainly spare some marble and granite paving stones. Legolas had chosen the trees that we could cut down and some of their timbers would go to the Shire also. Catching Balik’s eye, I asked him if he’d check the axles on the wagons to see if they were up to the weight.

He nodded and I finished my own pie with a mental note to ask Sam if there were any herbs or plants that the Shire might need. Legolas had gone quite pale when they talked about all the trees that had been cut down and left to rot. Even I’d felt a shudder at the wanton waste of the wholesale destruction. Saruman had gone beyond retribution but I was still angry that we hadn’t taken care of him when we had the chance.

But that was in the past and the future looked bright indeed. I looked about the tables at the assorted people of our settlement and smiled at the motley crew. Men, Dwarves, Hobbits and Elves all sat interspersed among the tables. We were mostly arranged by interest. Elrohir was fascinated by the jars we’d found so he spent some of his time with Balik, exploring the upper caves.

Elladan had evidenced a curiosity about those who had built these buildings then vanished without a trace. He spent hours with Cincall, a Man who’d driven one of the wagons but whose original occupation was building houses. They were going over one of the unfinished structures with a fine toothed comb to see what clues the builders might have left behind.

All we really knew was that every building was water tight and built to last a millennia or more. I was just thankful that we’d found enough to house all of us. We’d doubled up in almost every dwelling and we’d been working from sun-up to sun-down. But no one had objected to building Frodo’s home first. I’d wanted to have him into something homelike by the time he began to have to slow down. The six weeks that he was separated from Sam had been hard on him.

But he kept busy during the days, showing us how Hobbits built their houses. It was an interesting process and I know I learned a thing or two. His outer room was bigger so they could have large guests but the rest of it was purely sized for Halflings. I fully expected Merry and Pip to keep working on it until next Spring when they could build one for themselves.

“Gimli, where are you?” Legolas’ hand on my arm brought me back to the dining hall.

I smiled at him and brought his fingers to my lips, kissing them gently. “In the middle of digging out the start of Merry and Pip’s home.”

“We’ll be fine on the other side of Frodo and Sam’s comfortable hobbit hole. That way we can draw up a plan or two and refine it until it’s perfect.” Merry grinned at me while Pip nodded vigorously. 

“You did a fine job of it, Gimli. It felt real homey the moment we walked in the door.” Pip licked his spoon clean of the last of the raspberry-custard-tart. “Can we go exploring a little and see where everything is?”

“Of course we can.” I agreed. “Is everyone finished eating?”

“Yes,” Merry looked around. “Jallico! Thank you for the wonderful meal.”

“You’re quite welcome, Master Merry.” The cook was eating at the table nearest the kitchen. “There will be a plum tart for after dinner with a flaming brandy sauce.”

Everybody applauded and I knew we’d have a full dining hall for the last meal of the day. But it was time to start our tour so I gathered my little group and we started at the building that now housed our library. There had been several hundred iron-oak shelves already built in the long low structure. Windows were placed high above the shelves so that light entered but didn’t interfere with the book-lined walls.

A back room currently housed the twenty-six tall jars that we’d found in the nearby caves. But Frodo had speculated that it might have once housed the archivist. Next door to the library was an oddly shaped structure made up of four large rooms standing separately yet connected by covered porches. Rheanas had said that it reminded him of a healing clinic that he’d seen drawn in an old scroll. He’d taken it for our own clinic and each room held a different purpose.

The house next to the clinic was now Rheanas’ who expected his wife and daughter any day. We passed several different homes and we pointed out who lived where. The workshop where several of the Men had set up their wood carving and furniture building was next and I saw Merry perk up and look around eagerly. Perhaps he was a wood carver in his spare time?

On the edge of our settlement was a small cottage that the twins had chosen. The stables where we kept our horses and ponies were just beyond them. The meadow that stretched down the valley was ringed with boulders so a few well placed fences kept them from straying while they enjoyed the thick grasses.

Sam perked up at the herb garden that stretched over almost ten acres beyond the meadow, gradually climbing up the mountain and utilizing one of the smaller rivers for its irrigation. Paving stones spiraled through the different beds and not for the first time, I wondered if there was a pattern that we just couldn’t see.

“Lovely soil.” Sam had both hands sifting through some of the black loam. “Someone has been taking care of this. I wonder who?”

Frodo nodded. “I told you that I could feel someone watching us. Perhaps he’s a gardener?”

Legolas agreed. “I agree. Perhaps a hermit continued to live here when the Varyans abandoned this land. I sense no animosity from our watcher, just a little curiosity.”

I hadn’t felt a thing. “Our finding of the cave with the jars was a bit of luck.”

“Or a carefully planned rock fall that directed your attention to the hidden cave?” My love smiled sweetly and I chuckled.

“Perhaps, beloved, perhaps. I will admit to luck if not to a mysterious stranger. I think we’ve walked enough for today. Sam is yawning again and I predict a nap might be in order.” I steered our group back towards our dwellings.

None of them said no and the Hobbits said sleepy good-byes to us, disappearing into their snug quarters. Legolas was yawning also and I tucked him into our bed with a lingering kiss before going back to work. The Shire wagons had disappeared so I knew that Balik was working on them, probably strengthening the axles so they could carry back the building supplies needed in that fair land.

But I could begin sorting some of the timbers that would be needed and I walked through the trees to the sheds that we’d built to store our supplies until we needed them. Since we hadn’t had to build houses immediately, some of the items we’d brought weren’t going to be used right away. The Shire could use them to help get through this first winter since the troubles began.

********** 

I hummed to myself while I sluiced away the top layer of dirt at the kitchen sink. Two of the wagons were fully loaded with timber and the wooden shake shingles that I’d spent so much time cutting. Paving stones lined the bottoms of both of those and the third. Rheanas had prepared some of the cures common to all races of Middle-earth and packed them into two of the trunks they’d brought full of baby clothes. The rest of wagon three would no doubt acquire a few more items before we sent them back.

Shaking my head, I dried my hands and went to see where my errant mate was. Baby clothes had never even entered my mind. I’d been thinking about cradles and rocking chairs instead of the linen that would be needed for such small new souls. Some times it would hit me like a granite boulder . . . I was going to be a father. And my sons or daughters would be half-Elven, if this pregnancy proceeded along normal lines.

Except for the fact that these weren’t normal times. 

Snorting my amusement, I finally tracked Legolas down to the small room that we’d set aside for a study. When winter arrived, I didn’t want him to have to go traipsing about in the wet and cold. He’d be able to work on his translations in comfort and safety. Our new/old house had five rooms not counting the new bathroom I’d built for him myself. The three bedrooms were a study, the nursery and our bedroom in that order.

Our outer room stretched across the front of the single story house with lots of windows built of thick glass that made the view waver a bit when you looked through them. The floors were warm granite tiles, heated by the flues of hot air that were buried under each of these Varyan houses. The stove in the small kitchen provided the heat for the entire place although we’d only needed it in the last few days after the hard frost.

The walls were so thick that the heat stayed trapped inside. But open the windows and doors and it cooled down amazingly well. I’d incorporated some of this design into Frodo’s home. He would need a nice warm hole that he could bring his babies into. And so would we.

I stopped in the doorway of our study and watched my lover making notes with his quill pen in his latest journal. In return for loaning us the Varyan scrolls, we’d promised Elrond that we’d make copies for ourselves before sending the originals back to him. Legolas had a smudge on his cheek where he must have rubbed an inky finger. The disheveled look is a sexy one for him and I immediately had a strong desire to mess him up even further.

“Beloved, I am almost done and by the look in your eye, it’s a good thing.” His teasing tones told me that I’d been caught watching again. “If you will run our bath, I promise that I’ll join you shortly.”

Crossing the room, I pulled his head down for a short kiss. “Hurry, please.”

He chuckled when I left the room but I heard the pen racing across the page so I knew he was hurrying to finish. Our bathroom was beautiful if I did say so myself. I’d built an almost duplicate for the Hobbits but ours was bigger. Because of our differing heights, I’d built two sink basins and installed them at a comfortable height for each of us. The tub was blue-green marble and I’d sunk it below floor level with three steps down into it.

I’d carved out headrests for each of us in case we wanted to soak. The tub looked huge but it was only as long as my lover’s body. Its width matched my height. We’d be able to fit all four of us in once the babies arrived. I turned the faucet and watched the water begin to gush out. We’d adapted the Gondor version of plumbing and it was working very well.

The Varyans had piped in water from a reservoir they’d formed from the closest river they’d called the Lesta. Each building had water on hand so Balik and I had forged iron vats that could be filled with water then heated by a fire. Granite basins held the coal that we used to warm them. We’d built the small room between the kitchens and the bathrooms to hold the water vats. It was the closest we could come to the elaborate structures in Minas Tirith.

It had been a lot of work but hot water at the turn of a faucet was a luxury that we all appreciated. I was just finishing undressing when I felt familiar hands hug me from behind. Legolas dropped a kiss on my forehead then began his own speedy undressing. I walked down into the tub and turned to watch him. His stomach was curving outward a little more each day and I loved each minute change.

He stepped down beside me with a sigh and stretched out full length. “Ah, love, this is so very decadent. I feel like such a slacker when you’ve been working hard all day and I scribble away at my leisure.”

I snorted and reached for the soap, lathering it before reaching for his arm. “Nonsense, Legolas. If I had to sit and write all day long, I’d go stark raving mad. Mad-dwarf-with-a-quill is what they’d call me.”

He laughed out loud and leaned in to kiss me while my hands soaped his torso tenderly. “Goodness, we couldn’t have that. I’ve finished the last scroll so we can send them back to Rivendell. None of them mentioned a thing about pregnant males.”

My hands stilled and I gazed into those beautiful blue eyes. “Nothing? I was so sure that the last one was a healer’s scroll.”

“It was, just not on pregnancy. It is a detailed treatise on the setting of broken limbs and the massage needed afterwards to help the muscles regain their strength. Rheanas will be pleased by their knowledge and should any of us ever break a leg, we shall be grateful for their treatment. Even if it is second-hand.”

I made myself keep washing him while my heart fell to my feet. I’d been so hoping that it would give us the information we needed to protect Legolas and Frodo. “I see. What about the jars of scrolls? Shouldn’t we open them to see what is there?”

“Not yet, Gimli.” His fingers stroked my face tenderly. “I expect someone from Rivendell any day now. Their archivist is an elderly Elf named Clothile. If anyone can open them without destroying their contents, it is probably him. His curiosity will bring him as quickly as he can travel. Then we shall find our answers.”

Nodding, I didn’t trust my voice right then. So I kept washing his broad shoulders, massaging the muscles that tensed while he was writing. The rest of our bath was silent but slowly the hot water and his tender touches relaxed me. We still had months before he had to birth our children. The Old Gods couldn’t be so cruel that they’d take my bright and shining lover from me.

I had to believe that or I really would go mad.

Soft lips on mine brought me back to the here and now. His tongue traced my lips, which opened to him at once and he slid inside of my mouth sharing his sweet taste with me. I sucked on it and felt myself begin to swell, the way I always did. The further along he grew, the more he craved our lovemaking. Something in his scent made me constantly hard and we usually ended up making love three or four times a day.

He liked to tease me in public with seemingly innocent remarks about ‘hardy dwarves’. 

I would always be hardy for him. I hoped we would be partners for a long, long time. He pulled me to my feet and I came willingly. “Gimli, I am going to make love to you until dinner. Then we’re going to eat and celebrate Sam, Merry and Pip’s arrival with flaming plum cake and sauce. We shall then return home and you are going to make love to me with all the strength you have in you. All right?”

Drawing me from the bath, he reached for a towel and began to dry me while I stood speechless before him. Swallowing hard, I managed a smile for him. “I am your willing slave in all matters, beloved. Do with me as you will.”

He laughed and led me to our bedroom. 

***************   
Watcher  
*************** 

I watched these new colonists as I had for the last two months. Listening to their gossip, watching them use those things we’d left behind, sniffing their fires, I even tasted their cooking when the one they called Jallico left the dining hall. They were a decidedly odd group of Peoples. Elves, I understood but they worked alongside Men and Dwarves. The little Hobbit had now been joined by three other Halflings so the only thing we were missing was an Ent or two.

I could not understand why they were here. Their conversation dealt with matters both arcane and homey. From the return of a King to Minas Tirith to whether or not to divert more water to the reservoir, their words came to where I waited patiently. It had been several centuries since I’d had company and the last batch had been Angmar and his demon breed.

These Peoples were nothing like that and yet . . . there was something almost familiar about one of them. The one they called Legolas was a most fair Elf and the others seemed to revolve around him and the little Hobbit whose name was Frodo. The scent that came to me told a strange tale. He was certainly pregnant and so was the little one. I didn’t know how that could happen in this day and age.

Especially since the Elf seemed to have bonded to the powerful Dwarf they called by the name of Gimli. I’d watched the sandy haired Hobbit hug Frodo and pondered the fact that bonded males seemed to have returned to Middle-earth. I was of two minds about them but when the talk of establishing an archive reached me and I saw them handling the old scrolls so gently, I decided it was time to reveal the hidden archives.

The rockslide was easily arranged and their excitement was palpable. Their care and slowness in opening them reassured me about their intentions. Legolas and Frodo both sensed me and occasionally I could see the healer Rheanas look about as if to spot me. The twin hunters were canny indeed and I took extra care to avoid leaving any sign that they could follow. That wasn’t difficult since I never touched the ground if I could help it. 

I would watch further and take my time deciding whether or not to show myself. After all, there was no rush for I had all the time in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir and Elladan have a bit of a pain kink here so there is some whipping in this chapter. Completely consensual.

Merry  
************** 

I came back to our snug little home a little later than usual. I was working hard to finish a cradle for Frodo’s babies. I’ve always enjoyed working with wood and this was no exception. There were still months to go but I knew now that they would need two cradles instead of just one. 

Gandalf had returned the night before and cast a spell over Frodo and Legolas. It was the first time Pip and I had seen him do that. It was fascinating to see the twin purple blobs nestled close together inside of them. Frodo is showing now, just a little but if you know what to look for, you can see the mound growing in front of him. I was real glad that the other Hobbits had left with full wagons before the wizard came back.

We didn’t want any strange rumors floating around back in the Shire. I grinned to myself while I washed my hands in the kitchen sink. I’d already begun thinking of this place as home. The Shire was just a place to visit. And that feeling had only taken two weeks to grow. 

“Merry, you’re home.” Pip’s arms came around me and he hugged me tight. “What are you grinning about?”

I turned and hugged him back. “Oh, just this and that. I realized that I think of this as home now.”

He chuckled. “Me, too. Partly it’s this hobbit hole and our friends but it’s mostly you and me. Anywhere you are will always be home to me.”

I kissed him and he opened to me instantly. Sucking his tongue into my mouth, I entwined my own around it, tasting something that I’d never tasted there before. Pulling away, I looked sternly at him. “Have you been snacking again over at the dining hall?”

Pip grinned. “Not exactly, Merry. I’ve been kind of working every day with somebody different. I want to contribute to this new place but I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do. I’m no good with wood like you or gardens like Sam and I’d go crazy writing all day like Frodo does. But I worked with Jallico today and I think that’s what I want to do. He let me make our dessert for tonight and I just had to taste it first.”

I smiled from ear to ear, picking him up in my arms and twirling us both around. “Yeah! Cook Pippin will be a most welcome addition to our settlement.”

He was giggling when I finally set him down. “Silly Merry, you’ll see if I’m any good tonight. Now, how about a bath so I can wash the sawdust out of your hair?”

Nodding, I followed him into the sumptuous bath they’d built for Frodo. It was beautiful but not so big that we’d get lost in it. Everything was just the right height for Hobbits and the hot water was so nice at the end of a long day. We played before washing each other from head to toe. I really did have sawdust in my hair but Pip massaged it all away for me.

Putting on our robes, we went back to our bedroom and finished drying off. The only furniture was a bed and two bedside tables. One of the trunks that the baby clothes had come in stood at the foot of the bed and would hold spare linens eventually. I was already planning the chairs that I was going to make for us so we could sit by the fire and read when winter snowed us in.

They would take some time but that was all right. We had lots of time now that our quests were all finished. Now we just had building and growing to do and I was looking forward to that. Pip’s arms came around me and I came back to the here and now. “Sorry, Pip, I was woolgathering again. What did you say?”

He chuckled and kissed the back of my neck. “I asked if you’d like a little nap before dinner but I think you were already asleep with your eyes open. So why don’t I just relax you a little more.”

I felt all his lovely skin warm against mine. He was hard and soft at the same time and when he stroked my back I shivered from my head all the way down to my toes. “Pip, I don’t think this is very relaxing.”

Nipping at my throat, he smiled. “That’s true, Merry but just wait and it will get better.”

He pushed me face down on the soft green blanket folded over the trunk lid and tickled my sides until I was writhing with laughter. But when his slick fingers sank into me, I gasped instead and wiggled around them. We’d never used this position before and it felt odd but nice at the same time.

“Hold onto the foot board, Merry, and I’ll make sure that you feel wonderful.”

“It always feels good when it’s you, Pip.” I wiggled around his fingers and he laughed and replaced them with his shaft. Sliding deep inside of me, he rested along my back and smoothed his hands over my shoulders. “You’re right. You feel wonderful.”

“Good. I love you, Merry.” He began to move a little and pretty soon I was so hot that it felt like my blood was boiling in my veins. Every time he hit that sweet spot inside of me, I flushed bright red. 

I was shivering all over when he reached around me and slid my shaft into his hand. All too soon, I just had to let go and Pip came hard deep inside me. We rested for a long moment then he slipped from me and I had to stretch to get rid of a little cramp in my side. He rubbed my lower back and that felt better than good.

Turning around, I hugged him close even though his seed was trickling down my leg. “Keep surprising me, Pip. I love you, too.”

His eyes sparkled. “I plan to keep you on your toes for the rest of our lives, Merry.”

I laughed out loud. “You do that, Pip, and I’ll do the same for you.”

He kissed me sweetly then went to get a damp cloth to clean me up. I was going to have to build a cupboard for our clothes because at the moment they were just hanging on hooks on the wall. The trunks that held the rest of our clothes were stacked in the room that Frodo called the study. Once we had our own home, he’d probably set up his desk and bookshelves in there.

Pip and I cleaned up again and redressed for dinner. Walking hand in hand, we made our way to the dining hall and our dinner. I could hardly wait to taste his first venture into cooking. 

**************   
Elrohir  
************** 

I came home and called for my brother, hearing his voice from the back bedroom. Toeing off my boots, I flexed my toes and headed that way. Standing in the doorway, I watched him move gracefully from the bed to the trunk, which had once held all that we owned. We weren’t into possessions, having been on the move for the last thousand years. But we had a home now for the first time in centuries and it was all our own.

I’m selfish and I liked not sharing my twin with anyone but a few. Especially when he was beautifully naked and partially erect the way he was now.

“Elrohir, I have a bone to pick with you.” Those gray eyes so like my own sparkled but his voice was silky smooth with menace. 

I immediately went completely hard and a shiver rippled up my spine. “I don’t know what you mean, El’.”

“Really?” He slid his hands up my chest and began untying my leather laces. “A little earlier today, I believe you were helping Balik in the upper caves.” He pulled off my shirt and slowly unbuttoned my breeches, pushing them down to the floor. “Then you came down and washed up in the Lesta.”

He backed me up to the front room where I finally noticed the curtains had been drawn shut. “Gimli was already there washing off in the river.” Elladan pulled the leather tie from his hair and wrapped it around my wrists while I trembled with sudden longing. “And you watched him bathe while pretending to wash up. His strong body calls to you, doesn’t it?”

I shook my head but of course he didn’t accept that. This game was still new and my heart sped up its beat at what was to come. “Dearest Elrohir, you must be punished for craving one who belongs to someone else.” He lifted me just a bit and I looped my hands over the hook we’d placed in the center beam. Letting me down, he left me suspended with my heels off the silky rug.

“You must be reminded to whom you belong.” He slid his hands languidly over my skin and I shivered at the familiar touch while my arms arched above me.

“I belong to you, Elladan, only and ever to you.” I managed to say before he pressed his fingers over my lips.

“A good answer, my love, but a trifle late. We have plenty of time before dinner for me to chastise you.” He turned to the great chair where we usually snuggled before the fire and picked up a heavy silk scarf. Gagging me made me grow even harder if that was possible but when he next picked up the leather cock ring, I almost came then and there.

Fastening it around my shaft and balls, he stood back and gauged my state. Smiling at me, he left the room while I flexed all over to make sure that I couldn’t get out of any of the knots. The moment I realized that I was completely at his mercy, I relaxed all over and waited impatiently for my penance.

The snap of the leather whip tightened me all over and I watched him come towards me with that little smile on his face that I love. Usually I lead in our lovemaking but when he decides to take me, I’m in love all over again. My need for occasional pain upset him at first but once he realized what it was I needed then he began to study what would make me feel even better.

Being at his mercy is what I need sometimes.

I can trust him as I trust no other soul in Middle-earth. And his lessons with Glorfindel were instructive indeed. I’d have never believed that Father had the same needs that I did. We were both lucky that we had beautiful Elves to take care of us. But I couldn’t spare any thoughts for anything but the delicious sound of the crack of the whip.

It was nothing compared to the burn as it landed on my skin. I arched away from it instinctively but the next blow was placed precisely an inch above the first and he worked his way up my spine while I grew harder still and the leather cock ring held my swollen flesh in bondage. My whimpers grew louder and his chuckle brought tears to my eyes. He always knows when enough is enough and once my unbroken skin was glowing red hot, he threw the whip aside and stepped up to run his cool hands over my burning flesh.

“So beautiful, my love, and so very hot. Would you like a nice cold towel right now?” He moved around me and leaned in to gently bite my nipples. “Did you know that Legolas’ nipples are so sensitive now that he can come just from having Gimli trail his long black hair over them?”

I moaned and his fingers flicked a drop of seed from my swollen cock. “I think that it’s time that I remind you of who you love most.”

He disappeared behind me and I felt the first cool touch of slick fingers between my cheeks. I don’t get taken as often so I’m always tight when he begins to tease me.

“Yes, Legolas was telling me that at the beginning of their relationship, they joked about carving a wooden cock to Gimli’s dimensions so our sweet cousin could stretch enough for him.” His whisper in my ear made me shiver. “And he’s very big, isn’t he? Quite long and so thick that it would take a mighty tree branch to carve something his size.”

I saw the Dwarf’s cock as I’d seen it earlier while we were washing up. He was indeed of a size to make an Elf lick his lips and wonder what it would feel like to have him inside. But my concentration was broken by something larger than my twin’s fingers sliding through my pucker.

“We don’t have anything near as big as dear Gimli but this will help you relax for me.” He licked my shoulder before biting down hard and thrusting whatever it was deep inside me where it hit my sweet spot and brought tears to my eyes and a moan to my lips. “I think you liked that, Elrohir. But not as much as you’ll like what’s coming next. Should I tell you or just let it be a surprise?”

He thrust it in and out until I was shaking with the need to come but when the cool blunt shape left me, I moaned for something more. And Elladan was ready to give it to me, sliding his warm cock through my pucker and impaling me on his thick shaft. Perhaps it was the love play or his words but he felt longer and wider than ever before. I moaned continuously while he thrust hard and deep over and over until I felt lightheaded.

My heartfelt groan made him chuckle and when he came inside of me, flooding me with his hot seed I needed to come so badly that I almost shook myself to pieces. When he pulled out and moved in front of me, he dropped to his knees and undid the cock ring in time to drink down my copious outpouring. The relief was so profound that I shook myself unconscious.

When I came to, I was lying on our bed while he cleaned me. My back was still on fire and my ass felt like I’d ridden the largest cock in creation but I felt better than I had in a very long time indeed. Catching his hand, I raised it to my lips and kissed it gently.

“Thank you, my love. How did you know what I needed?”

He smiled down at me and leaned in to kiss my lips, sharing his familiar taste with me. We kissed for long moments before he pulled a little bit away. “I asked myself what would make you feel free and daring. Then I set it up. Seeing the three of you by the river was totally serendipitous. That little tidbit of information about Gimli’s cock and their joke about making up something in his size came from one of our walks in the New Forest after Thranduil’s message.”

“You are very wicked to tease me so but not to worry, I shall get my own back one of these days.” I promised him and watched his eyes light up. “By the way, what was it you used before your wonderful cock?”

“The handle of the whip made a nice substitute and it wasn’t so large that it would hurt you. I tested it on myself first to make sure.” He leaned in to kiss me again but I held him off.

“Without me here to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself?” I couldn’t believe he would do something so foolish. “After dinner, I believe that it may be your turn to be chastized.”

His eyes lit up and his smile was sly to say the least. “Don’t be silly, Elrohir.”

I sat up with a muted roar and drew him down across my lap. “Silly am I? I believe someone in this room is going to have trouble sitting down for dinner.”

At the first crack of my hand against his beautiful ass, he wiggled all over while assuring me that he didn’t need a spanking. But I ignored his words and kept on peppering his ass until it glowed red. He was hard as iron by the time I finished but after my earlier coming, it would be a while before I’d be able to get it up again. For now, I rolled him over and sucked him into my mouth.

Tasting him is always new and different for me and even after the centuries that we have loved, I can never get enough. He climaxed with a sigh and I drank him down like one of those Ent draughts, then pulled him into my arms for another kiss. We’d have to get ready for dinner in a little bit.

Until then, I cradled him close and kissed the other half of my soul in thanksgiving.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam  
************** 

The days were getting shorter and the nights colder. We harvested all that we could, spending long days bringing in the herbs that would need to dry and the vegetables that Jallico could can or pickle. Every house in our settlement had bunches of sweet smelling lavender, coriander, chamomile and other herbs, that we would need in the depths of winter and into spring, hanging from their ceiling beams. 

It was work that I loved so even though I was up with the dawn and working all day outside, it hardly seemed any time at all. Frodo wanted to help but stooping and bending were getting more difficult the larger he grew. The babies were having a growth spurt and the last six weeks had seen his waist completely disappear.

He never once complained, just smiled and asked my help in buttoning some of his buttons. Merry’s mother had put in some tunics with a whisper to me. They would come in handy when Frodo grew too large for his normal clothes, she’d said. And they worked a treat they did when I got one out for him. He looked a little dismayed when I told him what she said but he tried one on and it was real comfortable.

I’d already let out all his pants and there was no way he could button the top buttons any more but he seemed resigned to that and joked with me about never seeing his feet again. His back ached something fierce some days and I’d rub it with some of that lavender oil that Rheanas made up for us. Then after a long day working in the garden, he’d rub my back for me.

Every day was wonderful because we were together. I hummed to myself even when we had to cut the hay and rake it into heaps. Everybody pitched in during that week and Frodo kept us well supplied with snacks while Legolas helped Jallico cook for us. The tall Elf was showing too and some of the others looked at him kind of funny-like. I wasn’t sure what we should say or even if we should say anything.

Gimli was real protective of his lover but then I was pretty darn protective of Frodo, too.

It was hard to know what to do or say but I figured that maybe if we let Gandalf make the announcement, the others would understand it was magic and accept it. That’s what I was hoping anyway. And I was wishing and hoping it real hard so maybe it would come true. I’d wished for Frodo to love me as much as I loved him and look how that turned out.

Grinning, I went back to my raking. Merry was a few feet away and Pip was just beyond him when it happened. Something moved at the corner of my eye and I looked up in time to see one of those perfectly formed snowflakes float softly down to the pile of hay I’d just raked. I chuckled but it was soon no laughing matter. That single snowflake became a dozen followed shortly by a thousand or more.

“Time to go in, my friends. We’ll not take a chance on losing anyone to the snow.” Gimli’s deep voice reached to the corners of the meadow and we all joined him near the stables where Elrohir was finishing putting the horses in the long, low barn that they’d found when they arrived.

The temperature had dropped considerably by the time we hurried in the front door of our home and shut it behind us. Frodo was waiting with towels for our hair and warm slippers for our feet. He toweled my hair dry and scolded me gently for staying out too long but I just kissed him quiet and he smiled at me when we separated. Merry and Pip had already gone to their room so I hugged him close and rested my head on his shoulder while he lazily rubbed my back.

“Love you, Frodo.” I said into his neck and he hugged me a little tighter.

“I love you too, Sam. I’m so lucky that we have this snug little home now that the weather is going bad.”

“We’re so lucky,” I reminded him and watched his smile stretch even bigger. “We’ll have to dress up warm to walk to dinner. Maybe we can break in those new boots we got in Gondor.”

“Yes, indeed. Although you’ll have to help me put mine on.” He patted his stomach and I knelt to kiss his tummy.

“Hello, little ones, how about some dinner?” I asked them and Frodo gasped.

“Oh,” he put his hand high on the left side. “He moved, I think.”

I put my hand there and sure enough, a little foot or hand was fluttering as if he was trying to catch our attention. “Welcome, babies. You’ll be out here in no time at all with all the room to move that you need.” 

He smiled, pulled me up and kissed me again. That will always get my full attention. A loud ‘ahem’ broke us apart and we told Merry and Pip about the movement. They both tried to feel it but the baby had gone back to sleep or something. Frodo and I hurried our dressing then joined them for the walk to the dining hall. The snow was beginning to drift a little but it was still easy to see where we were going.

Gimli had strung rope between the trees along the path with red flags dangling from them. I guess it was an old miners trick but it meant that even if the path disappeared, we’d still know where we were and how to keep going to where ever we wanted to go. I linked arms with Frodo because the path was a little slippery and I didn’t want him to fall. 

Once in the dining hall, we sat down to a scrumptious dinner of venison, beans and potatoes. Everything was real tasty and Jallico and Legolas took a bow when we all clapped our appreciation. But it was dessert that really took the cake, so to speak. They’d baked a sheet cake of vanilla and chocolate with sweet cherries and creamy icing.

It was delicious and I could see Frodo close his eyes and lick his fork to make sure he didn’t miss anything. I got hard so fast that I was almost ashamed of myself. But his eyes were twinkling like big blue stars at me so I knew that he was teasing me. I make sure that I tell him everyday how much I love him and he’s finally beginning to believe me, or my name isn’t Samwise.

But for now, I thought that maybe I’d tease him a little. So, I bit into a piece of the moist cake and licked my lips real slow-like in case any crumbs might remain. His eyes got that sultry look that I’d never seen him give to anyone but me and he licked his lips, too. It was great fun to tease each other like this right in front of everybody. Merry and Pip were feeding each other and I thought that was a real good idea.

Frodo thought so as well because before I knew it, his fork was tempting me with a bright red cherry from the middle of the cake. My lips plucked it from the cool metal and I made a little moan at how good it tasted. He gasped real quiet like and I caught his eyes gleaming the way they do when he wants to strip me naked and touch me everywhere.

And I thought that was a real good idea. But before we could excuse ourselves from the table, Gandalf stood up from his seat beside Gimli and called for everyone’s attention.

“Friends, we have an announcement to make about this new community. Winter has begun and we are as ready to meet it as we can be. There is much work that can be done before Spring arrives and we can expect at least one more shipment of materials from Gondor and Rivendell before the passes are blocked by snow.” He paused a moment and those keen blue eyes looked at Frodo and Legolas.

And suddenly I knew what he was going to say. Frodo took my hand and held on hard while the wizard explained about the potion left over from the Varyans and what had happened after Frodo and Legolas drank it. The room was dead silent for a long moment and I could see Frodo brace himself for hurtful comments.

Rheanas stood then and kind of calmed the tension with a few brief words about the fact that the babies were twins and they were developing normally. He mentioned that we still didn’t know how two males were going to give birth and that was why the old scrolls in the library were so important. Then he asked if there were any questions and I looked around to see what kind of expressions everyone was wearing. There was shock on most everyone’s face except for those who already knew the secret. It was mostly the Men who hadn’t known what was happening. Balik and the twins both knew already.

Jallico was nodding to himself as if he finally realized why their appetites had been so up and down. He divided his look between Frodo and Legolas. “Are there special foods that I should be preparing for you?”

Legolas smiled. “Since the nausea stopped last month, everything tastes wonderful. Although I have had a craving for cranberries lately.”

Several of the others smiled at his rather plaintive remark and Jallico grinned broadly. “I’ll see what I can do. I seem to remember a recipe for cranberry bread.”

That seemed to break the ice and all the questions were answered by either Gandalf or Rheanas. Mostly, the others just wanted to be sure that none of them would come up pregnant accidentally. I couldn’t feel any animosity or fear from any of them, just curiosity and a kind of I’m-glad-it’s-not-me sentiment. For the moment it looked like we were in the clear and could settle down for the winter.

One of the Men was a gardener like myself named Harriman and he stopped by the table to tell Frodo congratulations. He was a real good worker who liked getting his hands dirty and never shirked the hard tasks in favor of the easy ones. We’d gotten kind of friendly and I was glad that he treated Frodo just the way he always had. 

It had been an interesting day and I wanted to take Frodo home to cuddle him. Legolas was grimacing a bit and Gimli was rubbing his back. We talked quietly in between visits from our curious neighbors. They seemed to think that it was more natural for Frodo and me to be having babies than it was for Legolas and Gimli. We had two more dwarves with us now who’d come in the month before and they’d seemed to take the news well.

But I didn’t know what their expressions really said if they said anything at all.

Finally, the room began to empty and we got ready to go home. It was still snowing heavily and it took us a lot longer to get home. Merry and Pip went first and broke through the snowdrifts so Frodo could get through. I walked behind him to keep him steady since his balance was affected by the babies. We were all glad to get home and I put on the teakettle to make some tea to settle us down after I helped him get his boots off in the foyer.

Frodo headed for our room and got out of his clothes with a sigh of relief, calling out to me with a muffled voice. “Sam, he’s moving again. Maybe he didn’t like what we had for dinner?”

I chuckled and went in to make sure that he was all right. The fire was burning brightly and cast a real pretty light over his soft white skin. He was standing there with his head to one side thinking, while his slender hands tenderly stroked the mound he carried in front of him. That always made me catch my breath, realizing all over again how very beautiful he was.

“Sam?” He looked at me with a quizzical look that told me he’d caught me mooning over him.

But that was all right. I crossed to him and took him into my arms. “I love you, Frodo.”

He nestled into my arms with a sigh and a smile. “I love you, too, Sam Gamgee. You are very overdressed. I believe that I will go to bed right now and you can join me once you take care of all this pesky clothing.”

I got hard again just thinking about him and me in our snug bed. “I’ll bring the tea in and get rid of these silly clothes that you dislike so much.”

“Oh good,” his hands started unbuttoning my shirt. “I believe that I can find a place for that lovely, lovely tool I can feel in your pants, Sam.”

Shivering at how good his hands felt on my skin, I pulled him over to the bed and pushed the covers back so he could slide in to the soft nest. “We’ll see about tools when I get back. I’m thinking that the babies may have something else in mind.”

He laughed out loud and flicked open the top button of my pants, his clever hand dipping in to stroke me once then leaving me aching. “Well, if you don’t want to go in and check your Sam-lings, you don’t have to, Sam.”

The little pout almost did me in right then and there. “Silly Frodo, there’s nothing I’d like more but not if its uncomfortable for you.”

“Not yet, my Sam, we’d best make love while we still can. Pretty soon I’m going to be so big you won’t be able to hardly hug me.” His smile was wry but his little sigh told me that he was resigned to the loss of our loving.

“We’ll still be making love, my own Frodo, even if neither of us can come inside of each other.” I kissed him gently and felt his smile against my lips.

A knock at the door brought us apart and I went to answer it with a little frown. I just hoped there wasn’t anything wrong. But it was Merry at the door, holding a tea tray full of teapot and cups.

“Here you go, my friends. Enjoy yourselves and we’ll see you in the morning.” He winked at me and waved over my shoulder to Frodo who called out a soft goodnight.

He left, shutting the door behind him while I carried the tray over to the side table. Right now, tea was the last thing on my mind and on Frodo’s if his sizzling look was any indication. His finger crooked at me and I hastily finished undressing, leaving everything in a heap on the floor. I slipped under the covers and hugged him close while we kissed as if it had been hours instead of just moments.

We tasted so good together that I could hardly stand it. His hand was already stroking me again and I had his pretty shaft in mine, enjoying the pulsing softness. He was moaning just a little already and I knew just what he wanted. I broke away with a gasp and his eyes glowed with the fire that only I ever saw. But he nodded when I raised up to grab the bottle of massage oil that we kept on the side table.

Slicking my hands first, I then oiled my shaft and reached for him. He turned away from me with a wiggle and a grin over his shoulder. “This way is easier now, Sam.”

I nodded and spooned up behind him, stroking soft feather-like caresses over his little pucker. He always seemed to be so tight that I could never come inside of him but with a little stretching, he’d push back and there I’d be inside of the tightest, hottest place in all of Middle-earth. Tonight was no exception and he gripped me firmly once I’d slid completely in.

“Oh, Sam, I think they like it. Feel here.” He pulled my hand to his bulging stomach and I felt the flutter of one of our babies. “Love me, my dearest friend.”

“Always and forever, Frodo.” I started the gentle thrusting that he liked and kissed behind his ear while he pushed back against me. My hand slipped down to his shaft to stroke it in time with my thrusts. 

Slow and strong, just the way we liked it. Frodo’s channel rippled around me until I was so hot that I was ready to explode. I must have gripped him just a little too hard right then because suddenly he released all over my hand and the contractions pulled my own seed right out of me to flood him.

“Love you, Frodo.” I whispered into the damp curls on his neck.

“Love you, my own Sam.” He said sleepily, falling asleep before I even had a chance to back out of him.

I gently disentangled us and slipped out to get a damp cloth to clean us up. He’d sleep for an hour or so then wake up for his evening tea. Until then, I’d hold him close and listen to our child fluttering out his little ‘hi, dad’ message under my fingers. Tomorrow, if we were really lucky, we’d be snowed in and just spend the day reading and making love.

That was my idea of paradise.


	6. Chapter 6

Watcher  
************** 

I listened in as I did each meal from the small attic that lay hidden in the eaves. It was easy to hear the various conversations since I had no trouble separating the different voices and accents. That ability has stood me in good stead over the centuries and I listened to the announcement with interest.

It seemed that one of our old potions had survived. I thought back to a summer when the herbs were fresh and the wine base had tasted sweeter from my lover’s lips than from the goblet where we’d mixed it all together. That memory was bittersweet after all the lonely years that had passed since I was young and carefree.

The silence brought me back to the here and now. Silently, I moved to one side so I could watch them below me through the gauze panel that mimicked painted wood. Their looks ranged from bewildered to calculating. I raised an eyebrow and watched one of them quickly hide what he was feeling under a look of concern. I’d noticed him before and I made a mental note to follow him for a few days.

I listened to the hum of conversation and nodded when the cook offered to make cranberry bread for the Prince. He was a good Man and a more than adequate chef for this small community. He’d noticed the disappearance of the occasional food dish but he just smiled and made a little extra of whatever he was cooking, setting it aside where it could be easily retrieved.

He probably thought that one of the others got hungry and snitched it while he wasn’t looking. But I was enjoying food cooked by someone other than myself after so long. I’d forgotten how fresh dishes could taste. I’d grown bored with cooking and had taken to eating nothing more than a few simple dishes. My palate had grown stale but he was reviving it with his recipes.

The others began to leave for their homes and I silently left the attic and moved through the treetops to the house where the odd Man lived. Creeping into that hidden attic took some finesse but I was in place when he walked through the front door. His housemate hadn’t returned with him so I was witness to his true reaction to the announcement.

“You’re mine, Prince Legolas.” Dark eyes glittered with madness. “I will rid you of this abomination and the filthy creature who dared to take you and force his spawn upon you. This I promise you for you are mine.”

************   
Gimli  
************ 

Legolas was tired and his shoulders slumped just a little when we reached our home. He wearily removed his warm cape and hung it next to mine. I coaxed him down to the bench near the front door so I could kneel and remove his snow-caked boots. He dropped a kiss on my head and I placed one carefully into his palm.

“Well, I guess it went all right. No one leapt up and denounced us.” 

“It will take a little time for them to come to terms with it. The main problem right now is there are no women among us.” I stood and pulled him up and into the warmer front room. “Once Rheanas’ wife and daughter arrive it will be a little more balanced. Did I tell you that our healer had a letter from Basteal, the Dwarven healer he spoke of? He’s coming to join us, too.”

My lover sank down into the chair by the fire and pulled me next to him. I hugged him close and stroked his stomach tenderly. “I was afraid that he would say no and leave us guessing.”

“That was my fear as well.” I finally admitted. “We are so new to Middle-earth that it seems sometimes as if no one understands us.”

“Love is something that everyone understands, beloved Gimli. Part of me wishes that we could have kept it a secret a little longer.” His hand joined mine on the mound that swelled above his slender hips. “But our babes are no longer content to hide. I have slowed to the point that I may not leave our home until these children are born. I shall become a hermit like the presence Frodo and I feel here.”

I looked up expecting to see a smile but he seemed to be serious. “You will do whatever you wish, Legolas. I will back any action you desire.”

His eyes filled with tears but he kept them from falling. “I’m sorry, love. I feel oppressed as if danger threatened but I know not any enemy left in this New World of ours.”

My own danger alarm seemed to be ringing as well but I didn’t want him to worry. Not now when the babies needed so much of his energy. “I will watch for danger, my love. But for the moment, why don’t I run a hot bath and give you a nice massage to relax you?”

He smiled tenderly at me, his fears forgotten for the moment. “You always know exactly what I need, beloved. That sounds wonderful.”

I pulled him to his feet and led him to our bedroom where I undressed him like the beautiful gift that he was to me. We bathed each other and I took him to bed where I pampered him with everything I could think of. By the time we slept, he seemed to be in a better frame of mind.

****** 

Three days later, I was tapping on an intriguing vein that I’d found in the third tunnel up from our original entry to White Cap. The snow had mostly melted but the harvesting was done for now and we’d gone back to what we’d been doing before the weather began to change. Legolas was translating back in the archive with Frodo for a companion. Rheanas’ wife Lorel and his daughter Miriel had arrived the day before and it really did make a difference having females about the place.

I chuckled and moved down the tunnel that looked like it had been shaped by water action in the ancient past. Another tap or two and I found myself in a vast cavern that my small lantern could only partially illuminate. Stalagmites rose from the slippery floor to tower above me and I wished that I could see the ceiling far above me. Checking the floor in front of me, I cautiously stepped out into the cavern.

Two steps later, I was at the first pillar in time to hear an ominous rumble behind me. Whirling, I got no more than a step back towards the tunnel when an explosion cloud of dust and rubble threw me against the column of glittering stone and I blacked out. 

I think it was some time before I came to myself and the velvet darkness that entombed me. Putting out a hand, I searched for the lantern I’d been carrying. It wasn’t within easy reach so I paused to sit up, resting against the pillar. Dust was everywhere and I felt it clog my lungs with its dryness. I coughed over and over until I could breathe a little easier.

I had a headache but that was nothing compared to the knowledge that I was trapped underground and Legolas would be beside himself with fear. That wasn’t good for him or me either so I rose to my hands and knees to search for my lantern. As if called to me, I found it almost at once. Using the striker I kept in my belt pouch, I soon had it relit. Standing made me dizzy but it was momentary and I was soon back at the tunnel entrance.

Or I would have been had it still been there. The outer tunnel was gone. All that was left was a pile of rubble cutting off the only escape route I knew. But I was determined not to give in to fear. I knew the underworld of mountains from the time I could walk and this one would yield up another exit or I would know the reason why. My lantern flame flickered a little so air was getting in from somewhere.

If need be I’d dig my way out but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. With determination, I kept one hand on the wall while I picked my way around the outer limits of the cave. It was bigger than I’d first believed but on the south wall the air current grew in intensity so I raised my lantern high to see if I could see another tunnel entrance.

But it was only a crack, dashing my hopes harder than I liked. I wanted with every fiber of my being to be out of this dangerous place and back with my lover. Closing my eyes, I pictured him sitting at the table he’d taken as his in the archives with Frodo at his side. They’d both be reading and writing with one of them occasionally reading a paragraph aloud to the other.

I growled in frustration and continued my journey around the cave. But there was no other tunnel or anything that might even conceivably be an exit. I shivered suddenly and realized that the cold would soon be sapping my strength. Setting the lantern aside, I began to move the larger rocks from the tunnel through which I’d entered. The back-breaking work would help keep me warm.

“Dwarf!”

The sibilant cry came from above me and I whirled, my eyes straining to see up. “Where are you? Who are you?”

“Above. Can you climb a rope?”

His accent was odd, not one that I’d heard before. “Yes, do you have one?”

The chuckle might have sounded sinister but not with the pale length of rope that had suddenly appeared before me. “Climb, Dwarf, if you would keep your Prince from the pain of losing you.”

I growled and hooked the lantern to my belt, pulling my gloves on so the rope wouldn’t cut my hands. Then I began the climb that would hopefully get me out of my unexpected tomb. Up . . . then a little more . . . ten feet behind me . . . up . . . rest again after the twenty-foot marker . . . up again. It seemed like I’d been attached to that damn rope for an eternity and my arms were beginning to shake with the strain. But Legolas’ tear stained face kept me moving towards safety.

“Watch yourself, Dwarf. This was no accident.” The odd accent filtered through the roaring in my ears. A long arm stretched down and a tight grip pulled me the last few feet onto solid ground. I lay flat and panted while my arms tingled and my hands burned. When I opened my eyes to see my rescuer, I found myself alone. Sitting up, I looked around but there was no one there, no one at all. He’d disappeared like the ghost he seemed to be.

Shaking my head, I struggled to my feet and made my way to the sunlight that I could see up ahead. The cold brisk air felt like a magic potion, reviving me like nothing else could. I was further east than I thought I was but I could see the meadow below where we’d so recently raked hay. Taking a very careful look around so I could find this upper cave again, I began the careful trip down the mountain.

The last thing I needed right now was to slip and break something. I had to get to Legolas before some fool told him that I was dead. Once in the valley, I hurried as quickly as I could but when I saw Merry crying and walking towards the Hobbit home, I knew that the news had already beaten me back. His eyes widened when he saw me but he yelped and hugged me briefly before dashing inside to spread the word.

I ran as I’d never run before and arrived panting at the door to our home. I heard Rheanas’ soothing tones but it was the sobs from my love that nearly broke my heart. Taking a deep breath, I went in past a startled Miriel to the back bedroom where Legolas lay on our bed.

“Beloved, I’m fine.” I reassured him with my voice while our healer turned and broke into a relieved smile.

“Gimli?” Legolas arose on one elbow and gazed at me as if I was an apparition. I crossed to his side and hugged him tightly.

“Gimli, you’re hurt.” Rheanas’ concerned voice broke into my attempt to re-implant all the lovely Legolas scents that kept me sane.

“Beloved? You look like a mountain fell on you.” His hands were moving over me as if to ensure that I was really there.

“Well, it tried but our . . .” I fumbled for a word to describe my rescuer. “Our resident ghost got me out. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, Gimli. It looks like you’ve got several cuts that need cleaning. Stay there while I get my emergency kit. And Legolas, lay back down right now.” His voice was firm and we both obeyed him automatically.

Legolas was paler than he’d been before and I pushed him back down to the pillow. “Lie back, beloved. I am here. I am safe and I now know another way out of White Cap.”

“Don’t joke, Gimli, you could have died.” His shaky hands held onto me and I kissed every bit of skin that I found. “What happened?”

The ghost’s words echoed in my head but I would not share them just yet. “I don’t know, my love. A rock fall perhaps or maybe an earth tremor, I just don’t know. Balik and I will investigate. We none of us want any more accidents.”

“You’re sure it was an accident?” He was calming down but his grip was still tight on my hand.

“What else could it be?” I put on my most innocent look. “It certainly wasn’t our ghost since he’s the one who saved me from having to dig my way out.”

“He has my most fervent thanks then. Whatever he wants is his if he ever comes forward.” Legolas looked every inch the prince that the Council had named him.

Rheanas came in then with a basin of warm water and I endured his cleaning my cuts. But when he pressed against the spot where my hard head had hit the rock pillar, I couldn’t hold back a grimace of pain. “Ah, I can feel a rather large bump here. I think an ice pack and a cup of white willow bark tea will help the headache. Your pupils look all right but concussion is still a possibility. Miriel, if you would be so kind?”

That’s when I noticed the young Elf who’d been hovering over her father’s shoulder. She nodded and left quietly. I needed to ask why he was so adamant about Legolas not getting up. “Rheanas, ouch! I have enough bruises without you adding more. Why won’t you let Legolas up?”

Elven hands were busy pulling off my coat, weskit and shirt. “Prince Legolas suffered a dizzy spell at about the same moment you had your . . . accident. Goodness, you do indeed have a wonderful set of bruises. Some comfrey compresses will help with them. Luckily, he didn’t fall far and Frodo came to get me at once. I’d just put him to bed when word came down from the mountain.”

“Who brought word of the accident? Do you remember?” I tried to ask casually but his sharp eyes shot me a look of warning.

“Balik told Elrohir who ran to get me. It was simply unfortunate that I happened to be with Legolas when that happened.” He had a pad of something that stung and burned the cut above my eye. 

“Ouch.” I gripped Legolas’ hand a little harder. “I can tell that you’re one of those healers who likes to ask sweetly ‘does this hurt’ right after you press hard on a wound.”

“Yes, indeed, we learn that at healer’s school. Don’t we, Miriel?” He turned towards his daughter, who I hadn’t even heard come back in.

“But of course, Father. Beginning Healing was one of my favorite classes.” Her innocent look was perfect. “Pressing on wounds, shining a bright light into dilated eyes and asking in a cheerful loud voice ‘how are we this morning’.”

Legolas chuckled and the sound was music to my ears. “I always knew that somewhere there was a class like that, Miriel. It matters not whether the healer be Elf, Dwarf or Man, you are very much the same.”

I took the cup of tea that she handed me and drank it down in practically a single gulp. The headache had returned with a vengeance and the pounding pain was annoying. Rheanas seemed to know and his hands finished binding the worst cut at my temple before he sent his daughter away with a whispered instruction to make sure that everyone knew that I was all right.

Once she was gone, he finished undressing me and helped me into bed. He fussed for a moment with the ice pack that he wedged between the pillow and my head but the blessed coolness seemed to help the throbbing. With a soft admonition to rest, he left us alone.

Legolas slid his arms around me and cradled my head against his shoulder. “Sleep now, my love. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Always, beloved.” My eyes felt so heavy that they closed on their own. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Gimli. Now sleep and dream only of me.” His long fingers stroked my hair and he began to hum a melody that I recognized.

I’d have to find out why he knew a Dwarf lullaby but I could ask him later. Right now, I was falling fast asleep. Safe, I was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Gimli  
************** 

My headache subsided within two days but Legolas was loath to let me out of his sight so I didn’t return to the mountain right away. Balik and the others did some poking around and they told me privately that several of the timbers had been weakened then an ax taken to one of the main supports. They also caught a whiff of the exploding powder that Dwarves used occasionally for blasting open new veins of ore. So the ghost was right, it was no accident. I looked at my fellow settlers with a new eye, trying to see who might dislike me so much that he would attempt murder.

But no one seemed to be anything but shocked at the ‘accident’. Things had begun to settle a bit when we got a host of new people ready to move in. A caravan from Rivendell arrived with supplies, the elderly Elf archivist Clothile and his Elf assistant Rafen. And from Gondor came a Man, Master Weaver Matso with his whole family, all seven of them.

We rushed to finish one of the houses that was weather tight but not yet complete. It took two more days but they moved in and set up their looms after we warmed the three- bedroom house up. The archivist moved into the small room in the library once we moved the jars to just outside his door. His assistant took the third bedroom of Jallico’s house so we really were full now.

Matso’s wife Tilly was a jolly soul and their five daughters, all under the age of twenty, were great fun. Everybody seemed to perk up with the new arrivals and I know that Frodo and Legolas were looking forward to opening those mysterious jars. My lover insisted on walking over to the library everyday so I went with him at least at first. I was praying that the scrolls would talk about males having babies.

Clothile introduced finely made cotton gloves with which the scrolls were to be handled and several other odd practices. But they seemed to work and the first jar was opened successfully. It held fourteen scrolls and every table held at least two of them with paper and pen nearby so notes could be made. They were all in ancient Elvish but Frodo wrote for Legolas while Rafen wrote for Clothile. I tried not to be impatient at their slow pace but every day brought their birthing date that much closer and I feared for my lover.

We all agreed that medical scrolls would be the first translated and several others were put aside for later so they could concentrate on the scrolls that might bring us the knowledge we sought. No one was permitted in the library now so they could keep their work as clean and dust free as possible. While Legolas’ attention was firmly fixed on his research, I was finally able to start my investigation. Having tried once and failed the assassin, whoever he was, might just try again.

I knew it was none of the Hobbits so I took them into my confidence while Frodo was at the library. Explaining what we thought had happened within the mountain, I asked their assistance in finding the unbalanced soul who had tried murder. They were shocked but eager to help and we split up the original settlers so each of us could try to find out where the others had been on the day of the cave-in.

Another week passed and we’d managed to eliminate a handful of settlers. Rheanas had been helping his wife unpack their belongings. Jallico and Pip had been working together on the lunch meal. Merry and Suttle, a Man from Rohan who liked to work with wood, had spent most of the morning selecting and cutting wood for a rocking chair for Frodo. Sam had been working in the stables with another Man from Rohan named Bix. So that let all of them out.

We still had 23 to go. I wanted to eliminate my fellow Dwarves but the three of them had been in different parts of the settlement with no one to alibi them. The twins should have been eliminated also but they’d been off hunting. Of course, they’d brought home two fine deer so I was hopeful that let them out. It was frustrating and with Gandalf off on another trip, we couldn’t just put a truth spell on everybody.

Our ghost was nowhere to be found even though we all searched diligently again. The melting snow held no prints and I had the sinking feeling that he was playing with us. I went over and over in my mind the few things he’d said while rescuing me. He’d said ‘your prince’ to me. Did that mean that he wasn’t an Elf or did it mean that he realized how much I loved the beautiful Prince of the Vestella? 

My poor head was aching again the way it seemed to do all too often these days. I trudged home from a shift in the mountain with Balik and Merry. The Halfling had expressed an interest in where the marble ore came from that we were using in our homes. I had half a suspicion that he was guarding me in case Balik proved to be the culprit.

At the moment, I’d take all the help I could get. Even the damn ghost would be gratefully received if he’d only show up again. Opening the front door of my new home, I took a deep sniff of something wonderful. Legolas appeared with a smile and a hug while I tried to think what the occasion might be.

“Beloved, we are dining in tonight after I give you a nice hot bath.” He deftly removed my cloak and gloves while dropping a kiss on my head. “I’d help you take off your boots but I can’t bend that far any longer.”

I chuckled and took a moment to kiss his swelling belly before sitting down to remove my boots. “Hello, little ones, go to sleep while your parents celebrate the end of another day.” 

“That’s not all we’re celebrating, Gimli.” He smiled mysteriously and stroked my hair. “If you haven’t figured it out by the time we go to bed, I’ll tell you then.”

Well, that put me on my mettle and I tried to think what might have happened that was worth celebrating. Not that every day with him wasn’t a celebration of life and love, I decided and wiggled my toes in the entry rug before joining him in the front room. “Is it an anniversary or something new that just happened?”

He chuckled and led me into the bathroom where the hot water was already steaming. “It is both a one year anniversary and something new.”

“You found mention of male pregnancy in one of the scrolls?” I started taking off my clothes while he slipped off his new silky blue robe from Elrond’s shipment and walked down into the filled tub.

“Not yet, my love, but we did find some conception recipes that look promising.” He turned to watch me undress and held out his hand in invitation. “Come to me, Gimli, and let me bathe away your long day.”

He should have looked ungainly, standing there with the growing mound before him but all I could see was his inherent grace. I stepped down to him with a sigh of relief and ducked myself so I was wet all over. He chuckled and began to lather my hair with the special soap that Jallico had made from one of the Varyan recipes. We would need an apothecary soon with all of the new information we were discovering.

But at the moment all I could do was relax under the massaging fingers of my talented mate. I felt light as air when he pulled me back and rinsed the light green suds from my hair. A faint smell of winterberry filled the room and I breathed it in like a magic potion that would revive me. And his clever hands made sure that all of me was revived. I was hard as iron by the time I took custody of the soap and returned the favor.

He was slower to arouse now that his body was changing so quickly but that just gave me more time to keep touching him. We were both squeaky clean by the time we left our bath. I trailed him into our bedroom and he turned me around, slipping something soft and silky around me. I felt the heavy material slide over my skin and wrap me in warmth. I looked down at the crimson robe then back at him with a question in my eyes.

“I gave Elrond your measurements before we left Rivendell and asked him to have it made. Clothile brought it with him when he came.” Legolas pulled on his robe, cut like mine around him, the strong blue matching the color of his eyes. “Do you like it?”

He sounded almost diffident, as if he might have overstepped some boundary. I pulled him down to our bed, rolled him towards me and hugged him tight. “I love it and I love how beautifully you take care of me, beloved.”

Smiling, he leaned in and kissed me. If I could have gotten closer to him right then, I would have but alas, there was no more room. And that’s when I felt it, a tiny flutter that tapped against my skin. His lips curved upward, breaking our kiss and smiling down at me. I moved my lips down to the right side of his stomach and waited. The flutter seemed stronger against my lips and I felt hot tears well.

“It started this afternoon.” Legolas’ voice was soft and dreamy. “Just a twitch at first then a flutter that brought my work on the current scroll to a halt. I was so jealous of Frodo when he told me of their child’s movement. But he felt it too and rejoiced with me. I think perhaps that they will have their babies first. Elves usually gestate for twelve months but Rhea told me that Dwarves only carry their young for ten. Perhaps we will split the difference.”

I tried hard to get my emotions under control. But each time I thought I had, that little movement would remind me that it was our child I was feeling and I’d tear up again. New life was growing right here within the Elf that I loved. That was such a miracle that I could hardly catch my breath. Finally, I gulped hard and spoke.

“Beloved Legolas, I don’t tell you enough how very glad I am that you love me. It’s really going to happen, isn’t it? We’re really going to have our own children.” I left a hand on the spot and kissed my way back up to his smiling lips.

“Beloved Gimli, I am blessed with your love and your gift of seed. These babies will be born healthy and strong. And I will survive to love you forever.” He kissed me sweetly and the baby thrummed his approval of our embrace with an almost continuous flutter before falling silent.

I pulled away in dismay only to have Legolas laugh at me. “He’s just gone to sleep, my love. There’s no sign of the other one yet. I can hardly wait until she begins to move.”

“Oh, so this one is a ‘he’?” I smiled at him.

He tilted his head thoughtfully, his hair falling almost across his face in a curtain of golden silk. Possessively, I tucked it back behind that delicately pointed ear. Legolas nodded, still thinking about my question. “For some reason, I think that the first to move is our son, Glimmer.”

The sound of his name caught me like a blow to my stomach. Glimmer, son of Gimli . . . and Legolas, he was only a flutter now but soon he would be someone I could hold in my hands. “Dear heart.”

He seemed to understand. “I know, my love. They are very real to me, even now when all they are is a weight that swells my body and presses on my bladder. Once Tilly got over the shock of seeing a pregnant male, she and I sat down and talked about what is to come. I look forward with some trepidation to the changes she detailed.”

His rueful smile and fond caress to the silken covered mound told me without words of his joy and concern. “If there is anything that I can do to help, some way to help ease your way, then you must tell me at once.”

“Of course I will, beloved. Now, let me up so we can have our dinner and you can guess what one year anniversary this is.” Laughing, he accepted my help off the bed but kept my hand in his all the way out to the cozy nest that he’d created in front of our hearth.

I pretended to think hard, all the while memorizing the way he looked in the firelight. “Last November we were at Rivendell just learning about each other and the quest of the ring. Frodo was healing nicely and we were rather squaring off whenever we met.”

He chuckled and handed me a bowl of my favorite vegetable soup, leeks and carrots. “Do you remember a day when you were walking among the trees and came across a small garden?”

Of course I did. “It was a pretty little garden that was meant for utility rather than beauty. A vegetable garden, well tended and still with a carrot or two for a hungry dwarf.”

“A garden meant for cooking rather than beauty.” He agreed. “And unfortunately with a few weeds marring its ordered rows. You began to remove them, making a tidy pile of dead growth all the while sifting through the rich soil. The sun was on your face and you smiled when you plucked a carrot from its winter bed.”

“And that’s when I looked up and saw you.” I could still feel the shock that had rippled through my body. “You glowed in the sunlight, so beautiful and ethereal that you didn’t look . . . real.”

“And that is when I first saw you as a person rather than just a dwarf who would be a companion on our journey.” He smiled and kissed a drop of broth from my lips. “That first conversation that we shared over the carrots is one of my dearest memories. I pulled it out sometimes when the journey grew harder and I realized that I was falling in love with you.”

“Beloved.” I exchanged my soup bowl for his sweet kiss, sharing our taste until we had to breathe. “I thought that I was the only one who remembered that conversation. I didn’t know what to make of you then but already there was a little ache in my heart because I could find nothing in me to attract your attention.”

He sat the rolls down and lifted my chin to gaze into my eyes. “Your beauty shines from your great heart, Gimli. Never doubt that my attention will remain firmly fixed on you.”

I blushed a bit but nodded. “And my love is always yours, Legolas. Through good or bad, I will always cherish you.”

We went back to eating, making a game out of feeding each other a special tidbit from the venison or the cooked leeks. My love simmered nicely inside of me and I knew that in a very little while, I’d take him back to bed and make slow, passionate love to him. It would be a good way to celebrate the anniversary of our first real meeting, the first step on the road of the journey that brought us here – here to our home, our family and our future.

May we have many more such anniversaries.

****************   
Watcher  
**************** 

I listened to their murmured memories and remembered my own early days of love. I was slowly warming to this Dwarf, beginning to see what the beautiful Prince saw in him. Their love was still a mystery to me but that it was there was plain to see. They were indeed something new in Middle-earth even to my ancient eyes. And that reminded me that it had been two days since I last checked on the Man who had planned Gimli’s death.

Soundlessly leaving the eaves of their home, I moved swiftly through the damp treetops to the house where he lived. Once in the attic, I found him in his room, filled with the tools of his trade. He was hunched over a small table, herbs laid out before him in rows while he searched through a well-worn book. I named the plants to myself while he muttered grimly.

Rhubarb leaf, feverfew, wormwood, southernwood, mugwort, rue and yarrow.

Dear Havens, he was planning to terminate the Prince’s pregnancy. Any of those herbs would cause cramping and stimulate a female’s body to shed the lining of their womb. What they would do to a pregnant male was unknown to me. I would need to be vigilant over the next few days. I would not allow any harm to come to my new liege-lord or to the burgeoning life that he carried within him.

Perhaps it was time to take a more active role?


	8. Chapter 8

Elrohir  
*********************** 

Something was going on. I’ve been a hunter all my life and I knew when someone was being stalked. Gimli’s accident and almost death had cast a pall over our new home. But I could sense since then that he was seeking something or someone. The Hobbits were helping him, asking questions of everyone in the guise of conversation. They all seemed to center on the day of the accident when my brother and I were hunting.

Did that mean that we were considered quarry?

From fragments of conversation that we overheard, we pieced together what must have happened. Someone had set a trap for Gimli and the ghost had saved him. Legolas was so connected to his lover that he’d felt his pain and fallen unconscious also. We were determined to help root out the assassin but it hurt a little to think that we were on the suspect list.

My tenderhearted brother was devastated that Legolas might think that one of us could possibly hurt his bonded. He’d cried bitter tears until I suggested that our cousin might not even know that it wasn’t an accident and any suspicions were held by Gimli. That made him feel a little better, for how could the Dwarf know that Legolas had long been a shield for us.

We had trusted him with our greatest secret and he had created a screen to help hide our love. Whenever we were together, he flirted with Elladan while my brother flirted back. That flirtation hid our need to be together with no others in the way. Neither of us would ever do anything to hurt the beautiful Prince but Gimli could have no way to know that.

Still, we wished to help. So we began to scout our small town, finding nooks and crannies that might hold a person who wished to listen. But all the time that we were guarding Gimli and watching out for him, it never occurred to us that Legolas might be the next target.

Or rather, the tiny babes he carried.

********* 

We ate most meals at the meeting hall. Jallico was a good cook and it felt great not to have to cook for ourselves. Smiling at Master Weaver Matso, I stopped to flirt with his eldest daughter, Salurr. Tilly just laughed at me and wagged her finger in front of my face. They both knew that it was a game and gave me back as good as I gave. And if I was very lucky, El’ might chastise me later. Looking for him, I found him talking to Legolas while Gimli quartered the room with his eyes.

Merry and Pippin were on either side of Frodo while Sam chatted with the gardener, a Man by the name of Harriman. I fell into conversation with Balik at the table where we usually sat. A new series of tunnels had been revealed by the cave-in that had almost killed Gimli and he wanted to go exploring soon. I found the world beneath the ground a fascinating one and offered my help.

He nodded once before smiling at Jallico’s entrance with the first of our dinner dishes. The cook left everything out on the long table next to the kitchen door and returned for the next batch of dishes. We all served ourselves usually but Sam finished his conversation to get his dinner and Frodo’s. Gimli always did the same for Legolas and tonight was no exception. 

Elladan joined me once he got our friend seated at his table. Legolas looked tired as if he wasn’t sleeping well but I saw him stroke his stomach with a dreamy look. I had the feeling that something had changed and hoped that he’d told my twin the news. But for now, I selected the onions and beans that Jallico made so well along with some of the rabbits that we’d snared earlier.

The larger our community grew, the more hunting we needed to do. Often we ranged far from here so we didn’t over hunt our own lands. Elladan joined me with his own plate filled with the rolls he loved. Our conversation grew general and we ate with an appetite. Once most of us were full, Jallico and Pippin brought out dessert. The young Hobbit was working with our cook and had been for several weeks. He had an inventive turn of mind and liked making dessert.

Most of his ideas had worked out well although the orange cream upside down cake had failed to rise. But it tasted good and so we’d told him. Tonight was a tart rhubarb-strawberry crumble and we all pronounced it very good while Jallico and Pippin waited anxiously for our words. They smiled and finally ate some for themselves. Legolas just tasted it before shaking his head.

I thought I saw his lips say ‘too tart but delicious just the same’ before he picked up the teapot that sat near his place and began to pour a cup of dark tea. I looked up in time to see an arrow appear out of nowhere and shatter the earthenware pot in midair. Legolas froze but Gimli jumped out of his chair and raced for the kitchen door. Not even thinking, I followed him in time to hear him curse.

“Damn ghost! If I ever get my hands on him, I’m going to wring his neck.” His dark eyes glared up at me.

“He had time to kill any of us, Gimli. I think we’d better find out what was in the teapot that he felt was such a risk to Legolas.” The thought came to me so quickly that I surprised myself with my own words.

Gimli blanched and pushed past me immediately. I could see Rhea attending to the Prince and I cast a keen eye over the others milling about. For some reason, it was the look on the gardener’s face that struck me as odd. Anger twisted his whole face then it disappeared as quickly as it had come, a look of concern the only thing I could see.

Anger at the attempt or the rescue? I shook my head and crossed to Elladan, putting an arm around his shoulders and squeezing once. He leaned hard into my side then straightened while I murmured what I’d seen into his ear. Nodding, he crossed to Frodo’s side where he could comfort the small Hobbit while I returned to the kitchen to see if there was any trace of our ‘ghost’.

Crouching low, I gazed over the floor. It was a maze of footprints going from the table to the cupboards then to the stoves and back again. For a moment, I didn’t realize what I was seeing but I followed one set of footprints from the outside door to the sideboard and back again. Thinking back to a visit I’d made a few days before, I could almost see the two teapots that usually sat there. 

Legolas and Frodo were the only two who drank the raspberry leaf tea and that was the counter where their teapots usually sat to steep before each meal. Someone had come in and put something in their tea. I crossed the room and sniffed hard but the smell of rhubarb was too strong. Hopefully Rhea would be able to analyze the remains of the tea. While I stood there I heard a faint sound.

 

Blanking out the excited conversation from the other room, I turned my head slowly.

 

It was coming from overhead. Then while I strained to hear more, silence settled in like a blanket. Whoever it was had left. Suddenly odd bits of things began to come together for me. The ghost who came and went with such assurance was using the roofs and probably the trees to move from one part of our colony to the other. And I was also sure that he had been here for a very long time.

He probably knew these buildings from the inside out. He might have even helped build them once upon a time. His care for Legolas might mean he was an Elf or he might have once been a healer and committed to caring for others. Whatever the reason, he had formally declared himself on our side. But if he knew of the attempt to hurt Legolas, why hadn’t he come forward and told us?

“Elrohir, let’s see Legolas safely home before leaving.” My twin’s voice came from the doorway and I could see the question in his eyes. 

But I shook my head slightly and made the sign for ‘quiet’ with the fingers of my left hand. “Good idea, El’. I could find nothing here. Whoever it was is gone.”

“Rhea has taken the remains of the tea from both pots to the clinic. He thinks they might contain mugwort and rue.” Elladan shook with barely controlled anger. “Legolas would probably have survived but the babies wouldn’t have.”

I felt the same flash of anger and the need to take him in my arms for comfort. Following him from the kitchen, I saw that the Hobbits had already left. Sam would want to get Frodo to safety at once and I agreed with his priorities. We walked our Prince and his bonded to their home and I could see how shaky Legolas was. The attempt on him he might understand but never would he be able to forgive the hurting of innocents.

Elladan and I walked home in silence. Only once we were inside our small cottage did I hug him close and still his questions with my lips. Every time I kiss him, the whole world goes away, leaving just the two of us. His strong arms held me close and he let me plunder his sweet mouth with fervor. I would never get enough of him, not if we lived forever. But eventually we had to breathe.

“What did you find?” He asked, walking backwards and pulling me with him.

So I gave him my thoughts and he nodded in agreement. We would go to Legolas and Gimli tomorrow and share our knowledge with them. Together we might be able to coax the ghost out of hiding and discover the person who was so determined to strip our Prince of his bonded and their children.

We bathed, washing each other carefully. I reveled in the hot water after centuries of cold river baths while we hunted Orcs. Elladan smiled at my enjoyment and smoothed soapy hands over my chest. His hands slid lower and lower until he was tickling my sides with his callused fingers. I chuckled and squirmed a bit but he just kept on moving down until I sighed at his loving touch.

Taking our time, we finished washing before getting out and drying off. Then with a single sultry look from gray eyes so like my own, Elladan led me back into our cozy bedroom. We didn’t have much furniture, just a bed and a trunk to hold our things. But on the wall above our bed hung our bows and quivers. Legolas had chuckled when he saw them and chided us on our warlike art.

I hadn’t thought of them as art, I just wanted them nearby in case of an emergency. Our bed was plain with no frills or fancy woodwork. It was just a platform with more storage underneath and no head or foot boards. But our sheets were deep green like the forest in summer and the goose down quilt was the same. Arwen had woven the cloth while Elladan and I had stuffed it ourselves from the geese that we’d caught over the years. It had lain at Rivendell for a decade while we kept bringing in new feathers.

And now it cocooned us with warmth while we met in the middle of our bed. I pulled Elladan closer and kissed him with all the passion that I saved for him. Once I’d thought that a good Elf had no passion but simply passed through life as an onlooker. But that had never suited me and I felt like the greatest failure in history. But after Mother left for over the Sea, I’d been so angry that I’d stormed off to kill as many Orcs as I could find.

Elladan came with me and it was then that I confessed my feelings of hate and anger. To my astonishment, he agreed with me and told me that he would stay by my side until we had avenged her. It took a century for us to admit to what we were really feeling. Our passion for each other overwhelmed any need for revenge. But hunting Orcs kept us far away from ‘civilized’ Elfdom and kept our secret from getting out. 

“Where are you, Elrohir?” My twin held my face between his hands and feathered soft caresses to the sensitive skin.

“Back to the beginning when I felt like such a failure. When you held me close and told me that you felt as I did.” I admitted with a shamefaced grimace.

“Silly Elf, we are two halves of one whole. What you feel, I feel also. It has been that way from the moment we were born and will remain until we pass on.” He smiled at me and began kissing his way from my lips to the spot beneath my ear that makes me shiver.

“Silly, am I?” I rolled him to his back, pinning him with my body while I tried to look stern. “I guess I must remind you that I am the elder and therefore you should obey me.”

He chuckled then gasped when our cocks rubbed together. “By five minutes only, Elder Brother.”

I looked down into his eyes and saw the same need that I felt. We needed to reconnect and I knew just what we both wanted. Spreading his legs with mine, I knelt up in the small space and gave him my fingers to suck. His tongue bathed me while his breathy moans hardened me completely. I plucked at his hard nipples then pulled my fingers from his moist mouth.

Sliding them between his cheeks, I slipped within the small hole that was my home. It took only a few moments to loosen him enough for me. Pulling them out, I pushed his legs back and apart, nudging his entrance with my cock and waiting for him to give me the sign I needed. His smile was my signal and I thrust hard, sliding in until my balls rested against his cheeks.

“Elrohir,” he sighed, his hands sliding up my arms to bring me even closer. “Beloved.”

“Beloved,” I said against his lips. This kiss was our vow re-spoken each time we made love. My tongue entwined with his while my cock slid slowly in and out.

His fingers spanned my throat then slid down to pinch my nipples tenderly. I remembered what he’d said about Legolas’ nipples getting so sensitive. Reaching behind my head, I pulled my leather tie free and let my hair fall down to shroud our faces. He gasped and shivered when I pulled just far enough away so I could brush the ends of my hair across his chest.

“El’!” His tanned skin rippled against mine and it was my turn to shiver.

Our pace began to speed up and I could feel the little tingle deep inside of me that would grow bigger and bigger until I shook myself apart. He suddenly flushed from head to toe and I thrust one last time deep inside of him. We came together the way that we usually did, me flooding him and he releasing between our stomachs. My skin rippled everywhere we touched and I fell forward into his arms with a sigh of relief.

He held me close and murmured my name over and over in my ear. Our hearts slowed gradually and I listened to the heartbeat that meant more to me than my own. Our love was against every teaching of Middle-earth but I could not believe that the ancient gods would be so cruel as to condemn us for the sin of loving each other.

Nor would they let Legolas and his lover lose the babes that were the expression of their love. My brother and I would do everything in our power to make sure that those who had given us a haven would survive this attempt to destroy them. Tomorrow we’d see about a strategy to bring the serpent in our midst out into the open. This hunt would be for the lives of our friends.

This hunt would be our greatest challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Gimli  
************** 

Legolas struggled with nightmares all night while I held him and tried not to give in to the berserker rage that boiled within me. Rheanas had prepared a sedative that my love refused to take. The only concession to his shock was a cup of chamomile tea made from an unopened jar from Rivendell. Rheanas checked it first and I drank a cup before I’d allow my pale lover to have some.

Elrohir’s words kept running through my mind. The ghost had known something was wrong and he was doing his best to keep Legolas safe. He was doing a better job than I was and that hurt. What good was I as protector if I couldn’t even keep my love from harm? I still had no clue who it could be that was so intent on killing me and getting rid of the babies that my lover nurtured within him.

“Gimli,” Legolas murmured my name and I hushed him, thinking him still asleep. But those big blue eyes opened wide and trapped mine with his luminous gaze. “It was not your fault. You are doing the best that you can in your investigation. I think it’s time that you enlist the twins in your search for this evil person.”

I gulped and tried to think of something to say. His chuckle was tired but still music to my ears. “Dearest Gimli, I finally put it all together yesterday when I realized that the Hobbits were acting as bodyguards for you and me. Someone has targeted you and now it seems that our children are also in the way. I think my . . . admirer needs to be found before he succeeds in destroying us.”

I finally found my voice. “If I’d thought for one moment that you were in danger, I would have sent you back to Rivendell. I thought I was the only one he hated.”

Legolas’ frown was severe. “That is unacceptable, Gimli. We are partners in life and love and my place is by your side.”

I kissed the frown away gently. “I know that’s where I want you to be but we have the babies to think of, too. You’re the important one now, you’re the one who holds our future within your body.”

“Yes, I do but without you, I would only be half-a-soul.” His hand stroked my face. “You are as necessary to me as breathing, beloved.”

I closed my eyes over the tears and breathed him in. “I know, Legolas, I know. We’ll take care of this together. I promise.”

“And we’ll talk to the twins tomorrow. They are the best hunters that I know and they would never hurt me or you.” He said sternly.

“And Elladan doesn’t resent you bonding with me?” I was hesitant to bring it up and the look of shock on his face made me feel terrible.

“Great Havens, no!” Then to my surprise, he chuckled. “El’ and I have been flirting for over a century, ever since I discovered that the twins loved each other. They call me their shield and I’ve gladly been that for them. Now, it’s even more important since I’ve chosen their path in loving someone that neither of our societies says I should.”

“I’m grateful that you do,” I kissed his lips and tasted his tiredness. “Very well, I shall bow to your superior knowledge of them. I’ll take any help that I can get. Sleep now and awake refreshed.”

“Heed your own words, love.” He scowled at me with a pout that brought a chortle to my lips. He finally smiled, satisfied that he’d gotten through this thick skull of mine.

Within a heartbeat, I think we both fell asleep.

***** 

Breakfast was subdued even though Frodo and Sam came to eat with us. Sam had baked fresh bread for us in his own kitchen with ingredients that we knew hadn’t been tampered with. It felt like we were under siege and in one sense we were. The twins came to visit on the heels of our breakfast and they accepted a cup of tea.

Elrohir’s gray eyes moved between us. “We know what happened in the cave-in, Gimli. Several of the Men have experience with the blasting powder that you think blew out the tunnel.” Legolas’ exclamation told me that we’d be having words once we were private. “Herb knowledge is a little more dearly held but Harriman, the gardener and Cincall, the builder both come from small villages. There the use of herbs instead of a healer would be commonplace.”

“I spoke with Cincall several times while we explored the empty houses.” Elladan volunteered. “He was curious about Elves and what we did for building. Nothing like a mania ever once surfaced that I could see.”

“Anything ever said about unnatural alliances? Or Dwarves?” I asked hesitantly while Legolas clasped my hand and raised it to his lips.

“Not that I ever heard.” Elladan shrugged gracefully and shook his head. “I overheard a couple of the Men asking why an Elf and Dwarf are the leaders of the community. Jallico set them straight and told a few tales of the Fellowship. Since then, I’ve not heard anything negative or even questioning.”

“Harriman is good with the shovel and the hoe.” Sam ventured. “He’s a good gardener and I have to say that he knows his herbs real well. But someone could have asked him a question about them and he’s real polite so he would have answered them.”

“If we ask him, we risk showing our hand.” I said grimly and stroked my thumb over my lover’s hand. “I can’t help thinking that if our ghost would just come forth, he could answer this question. He’s obviously protective of Legolas, even his rescue of me was to spare him pain.”

“He has my undying gratitude for that, beloved.” He leaned in and kissed my lips gently. As always, that made my heart beat a little quicker. But all too soon he pulled away. “You and I will speak later. For now, I think Elrohir has something to add to our discussion.”

“The ghost is using the trees and attic crawl spaces to listen in. Last night, I heard a very slight thump overhead.” Elrohir nodded. “I think he made that noise on purpose. He’s almost ready to show himself but something is holding him back. It’s probably been years, maybe even centuries, since he last encountered any of the Peoples.”

“Millennia,” the whisper came from over our heads.

Sam and Frodo started then held hands. Legolas cocked his head and a look of wonder crossed his face. 

“Will you not show yourself now?” My Elf coaxed the elder who hid in the shadows. “If you’ve been listening then you know that we are friends. You have my eternal gratitude for saving my heart and our future.”

A dry chuckle echoed eerily then with an almost silent creak, a section of the paneled ceiling slid to one side and a long, lean body clad in mottled green and brown appeared. Dropping lightly, he stood before us with a bow to Legolas. He was a dark Elf like Elrond but his features were knife sharp and his eyes glowed with an almost purple color.

We all rose and bowed back. My love held out a hand and gestured to an empty chair. “Be welcome to our home, Elder. May we know your name?”

“Lorrin, my Prince. I thank you for your welcome.” He sat lightly, almost perching on the edge of the tapestry chair and looking a bit as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands. “It is not my way to interfere but there is much danger here for you.”

“We know.” I said tersely and watched his eyebrow quirk up the way that Legolas’ did sometimes. “Thank you for my rescue in the mountain.”

“Your Prince would miss you, Gimli.” His smile was slight but it was there and I took hope from it. “I look forward to finding the how and why of your bonding. But for now I must tell you of our assassin. He seems to be a Man of two minds. I have watched him work and interact with others. But when he is alone or after he’s seen Prince Legolas, it’s as if a beast appears from out of nowhere.”

“Who?” I gritted out.

“He is called Harriman.” That eerie gaze moved among us. “In my day, we called such souls the wolf in the lamb. The waking part of his mind may not know what his sleeping side has planned.”

“He knows.” Elrohir said flatly. “Last night I watched anger cross his face then disappear under concern.”

“Ah,” Lorrin nodded, “then the wolf is taking over. He must be taken and restrained before he harms someone.”

“Restrained but not killed?” I felt my fingers twitch for my ax.

“It is a disease of the mind that is rarely cured but I would be willing to try if that is my Prince’s wishes.” Lorrin turned his gaze to my bonded.

Legolas bit his lip and reached for my hand. “I wish him dead for trying to kill Gimli and my children. But what of the lamb inside of him who doesn’t know what is being done in his name? In killing the wolf, we also kill that innocent.”

I saw Frodo nod and Sam frown. I understood what he was saying but I wished all threat to my family finished and over with. Elrohir was on my side but Elladan looked sympathetically at Legolas.

“There is another factor.” Lorrin said quietly. “You believe me because it makes sense but except for my witnessing certain events and Elrohir seeing another, the others will look askance at our locking up a Man who appears normal in every aspect. We are Elves and therefore might be prejudiced. I am an unknown entity entirely.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Legolas nodded and squeezed my hand. “It means that we have to have witnesses to an attack when his alter-self comes out.”

“No!” I stood and grasped his shoulders. “You will not be bait in the trap for a madman.”

“Nor Frodo either.” Sam had his arm tight around Frodo and looked almost belligerent for such a normally gentle Hobbit.

“We don’t really have a choice, beloved.” Legolas cupped his hands around my face and held on. “I don’t want to live our lives under siege, the way we are now. I want this menace finished so our little ones can grow in peace.”

“Then I will be the bait,” I put up walls around my heart so his soft look wouldn’t dissuade me. “He’s tried once already, if I taunt him and we are seemingly alone, he might try again. I’m smaller than he and without my ax I will be more tempting a target.”

“Beloved,” he blinked back tears and I gathered him close. “I don’t want you hurt.”

“I know, my love, I know.” I rocked him and felt the little flutter that meant our son was awake. “Feel that, Legolas? Our son is voting for his father to protect you both.”

Lorrin’s voice came from over my shoulder. “It might work, especially if the Prince is there also. The temptation to save him from the evil Dwarf might just be enough to let the wolf out.”

Legolas shivered and I held him tighter, saying fiercely. “Only if he is protected.”

“That goes without saying.” Elrohir said firmly. “We must plan it carefully. How will we get him in position?”

“I can help there.” Sam said quietly. “He’s worked with me in the garden and if I asked him for some help, I think he would come.”

“No, Sam.” Frodo said with a catch in his voice. “If he’s crazy then he might think that you’re evil, too. After all, you got me pregnant.”

“I’ll be fine. If you’ll loan me your mithril coat, I’ll be safe as I can be, love.” The gardener halfling smiled slightly and hugged his bonded. “Besides, I’m little and I’ll just drop down out of harms way.”

Our council lasted over an hour and I made sure that Legolas was dressed appropriately before we left our home. Merry and Pip arrived just as we were getting ready to go and refused to stay behind. In fact, Pip had the idea of harvesting some of the last potatoes for a special dish that Jallico wanted to make. Legolas instantly developed a mock craving for it and we had our hook for the murderous gardener.

I left my ax at home but we were all unobtrusively armed with enough weapons to bring down five Men. Elrohir and Elladan left first to get into position. Lorrin disappeared into the attic and out of the house. Sam pleaded, practically on his knees, with Frodo to stay safely with Jallico but the Ringbearer was adamant and Merry promised to make sure that he was safe.

The Hobbits left to get Sam clad in the mithril shirt and I hugged Legolas to me for a moment. He soothed me with soft words and those strong hands that pulled a bow so easily. “It will be all right, beloved. Sometimes I think we were born under a lucky star. We met, survived a war, fell in love and created new life. I am the most blessed Elf in Middle-earth that you cherish me so. Together we will come through this adversity and Lorrin will help us bear healthy children.”

I’d forgotten about that, I realized with a start. “He did sound like a healer didn’t he?”

Legolas smoothed back a lock of my hair that had escaped its braid. “I think it is so. He sounded quite professional in his diagnosis of my admirer. Hopefully, he knows how it is done and will lend us his expertise.”

“Yes, he will.” I vowed with fervor and listened to his laughter with relief. “Very well, beloved. I am ready to finish this episode so we can get back to our lives.”

“We will be fine, Gimli. But promise me that you will take no chances with your life. I have no wish to ever lose you.” He kissed me gently and looked deep into my eyes.

“I promise, my love but you must promise the same.” I said firmly and watched him nod.

Together we left our home, hand in hand and headed for our confrontation with the would-be murderer. I fingered the knife tucked into my broad black belt and vowed silently that Harriman, innocent side notwithstanding, would not survive to ever hurt anyone again.


	10. Chapter 10

Merry  
*************** 

I was scared. Pip was scared. Frodo was terrified.

But Sam just smiled and let Frodo fuss over him. Adjusting the mithril chain mail under his warm flannel shirt, then adjusting it again while his hands shook.

“It will be all right, Frodo, my dear. You’ll see.” He gathered him into a hug and gestured at us to open the front door. “We’ll all be fine. Once this is over, we’ll go back to getting ready for our babies to be born.”

“You promise that you’ll get away from him at once?” Frodo sniffed and blew his nose on the handkerchief that Sam handed him.

“I promise that I’ll stay as far away as I can. Now, let’s get going so we can end this once and for all.” His eyes had that steely look that I’d seen once or twice before. There was more to our Sam than the Shire Hobbits had ever dreamed of. That was a very comforting thought right now. 

We left the house and Sam turned towards Harriman’s while we went to the dining hall. Jallico was alone so we could sit him down and tell him what was going on. Frodo and I took it in turns, starting with the mining attempt and then about the poisoned tea while Pip kept watch. He was shocked, of course, but also angry that someone would use his kitchen to try and murder someone. He wanted to come with us but we explained that too many people might spook the would-be murderer.

But when he offered to be a witness from the stables, we took him up on it. The more who knew what was happening and why, the better off we’d be. He left out the back when Pip told us that Harriman and Sam were coming. Taking deep breaths, we went out the front talking about lunch. We pretended to be surprised at meeting Sam. Frodo immediately asked him why there weren’t enough potatoes to make Sam’s famous potato fritters.

He shook his head and smiled up at Harriman. “My fritters are pretty well known in the Shire. I make them every time we have a party. Didn’t I tell you, Master Harriman, that we should have dug up all those potatoes after that last storm?”

“You did indeed, Master Gamgee.” He seemed so calm and jovial that I could hardly believe that he wanted to murder our friends. “I’m looking forward to tasting this famous dish of yours.”

Sam began talking about his cooking while Frodo stayed glued to his side. Pip and I fell back a little, walking behind them but close enough to get to them if we had to. I was ready to hamstring the Man with my sturdy knife if he tried anything. If it worked on a Nazgul Lord, even though it wasn’t a sword then it should work on an ordinary killer.

The potato beds were nearer to the stables and I hoped that Jallico had gotten there in time to explain things to Bix, the Man who took care of all our horses. He’d been eliminated early because he was working with Sam when Gimli was caught in the rockslide. It would be good to have yet one more witness.

The small tool shed that hid behind a great big evergreen hedge was where we were headed and I looked towards the cottage where at least one of the twins was waiting. We’d have to be careful not to get in their line-of-sight in case they had to shoot the big Man with their arrows. The conversation was still genial while Sam got out a big shovel for Harriman and his own well cared for one. 

That was one thing we’d made sure to bring with us. Sam’s Hobbit-sized tools that he’d worked on Bag End’s gardens had stayed safe with the Cottons. Rose’s father had brought them to the wagons himself and Sam had almost cried to see them again. He’d told us that it was like a bit of home whenever he used them here in our new settlement. For me, it was the lamp on our bedside table from the room I’d grown up in. And Pip’s stuffed rabbit that sat jauntily between the pillows on our bed, was his reminder of home.

We’d bought back Frodo’s favorite books from Lobelia and he’d cried when he opened the trunk that held them. It was good to have such reminders of our youth now that we were starting families of our own. I found myself holding onto Pip’s hand tightly. It was almost time for us to wander away from them and my heart was beating really fast for some reason.

Voices came from the other side of the hedge. Legolas’ laughter and Gimli’s deep voice brought our eyes over to the garden gate but I was looking at Harriman and for a split second, I saw the wolf that the old Elf had mentioned was hiding inside of the gardener. That glimpse made it all very real to me and I shivered hard. But it also firmed my resolve to make sure that he didn’t hurt anyone.

“Hello, Hobbits,” Gimli greeted us with a smile, his bonded just behind him. “I see that potatoes are on the endangered vegetable list? Legolas has yet another craving.”

“Unfair!” The tall Elf pouted. “I can not help it when this need arises. I told you that I’d be more than happy to dig them for myself.”

“You don’t need to be bending or twisting, Prince Legolas.” Sam smiled up at them and thrust his shovel into the damp earth. “I’ll be happy to dig up as many as you want.”

Harriman was a trifle slow to join him and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his face begin to change again. But it looked like he still had some control over his emotions and I knew that there were too many witnesses to what he might want to do.

“Frodo, why don’t we check and see if there’s still some of those cranberries in the bog.” I gave the signal and watched him bite his lip.

“Yes, let’s, Cousin Frodo.” Pip spoke up and took his hand. “Jallico said that he’d teach me that wonderful recipe for the cranberry bread you like so much. Let’s go berry picking.”

Frodo smiled although it was a very shaky smile. “Yes, that’s a delicious recipe and it’s been a week since we last had it.”

Gimli’s deep voice almost startled me. “Sam, if you’ll lend me your shovel, I’ll dig here while you help the cranberry pickers. Eight hands are better than six when it comes to berries.” 

That wasn’t part of the plan but Frodo’s eyes beamed at the Dwarf. I could see that Gimli was trying to keep the number of witnesses to a minimum. The wolf needed to be coaxed to the surface and the fewer people there were, the quicker he might appear. Sam nodded and handed him the small spade, taking Frodo’s hand and leading him down the spiral path that led to the bog.

We followed with a wave to the others. Twenty paces down the path, we were hidden from view. Sam made an abrupt turn alongside another hedge and we silently made our way back to the potato hillocks. We’d be able to hear them even if we couldn’t see them. By the time we were in position, I was shivering with anticipation. Frodo sat cross-legged on Sam’s coat while the rest of us laid down quietly on the silvered remains of the asparagus bed. 

With just a little wiggling, I gently created a little window in the dense hedge so I could see a bit of the other side. Pip was right beside me sharing it and we both had our knives out in case we needed them. But at the moment, all we could see was legs and spades.

“How are you enjoying our new home, Harriman?” Gimli’s voice was smooth but I noticed that he kept his body between the gardener and Legolas. “Are the gardens what you wished for?”

Harriman was slow to answer. “The earth is fertile here. Once spring arrives, we’ll know more about how much we can grow.”

“By that time I’ll have birthed these babies and will finally be able to enjoy the produce you grow for us, Harriman.” Legolas laughed quietly and I saw the gardener’s spade stop for a long moment.

“Yes, my Prince. I’ll be glad when you are yourself again.” His quiet voice sounded almost menacing. “Do you have a date for when they are to be born?”

“Not yet. Rheanas isn’t sure how much time is needed for babies that are half-Elf and half-Dwarf.” The Elf spoke deliberately slowly and I watched the spade overturn a small clump of potatoes before pausing.

“There has never been such a combination before but once the Dwarf healer arrives, we’ll know more.” Gimli’s voice sounded prideful and just a little boastful. “You’ll be just fine once he takes a look at you.”

“Rheanas is a fine healer, my love.” Legolas protested weakly.

“Not as good as a real Dwarf healer will be.” Gimli stubbornly refused to back down. “I need someone here to look after you so I can go back to the more important work of mining.”

“I know that I’m holding you back, Gimli.” The Elf sighed wistfully and even though I knew it was all a play, I felt a little sniffle tickle my nose.

“My Prince, you are the important one here.” Harriman had stopped digging completely and I wished that I could see what his face looked like. “Nothing is more important than your health.”

“Thank you, Harriman. I appreciate your kind words.” Legolas sounded like he was smiling sadly.

“Nonsense, love, you’re fine.” Gimli said gruffly. “Don’t be so elven maid-ish about a few aches and pains.”

Harriman gasped and we heard a growl rumble in his chest. My stomach was churning and I could taste the bile at the back of my throat. I was scared and mad all at the same time.

“You should be more respectful to your Prince, Dwarf.” It sounded like he spoke through gritted teeth.

“You forget yourself,” Gimli’s voice was scornful. “He is bonded to me.”

“That can be remedied, Dwarf.” The feral growl came as a shock and I know my eyes opened wide while Pip held onto my hand tightly.

“Don’t worry, Harriman. I know that I’m pretty useless at the moment.” Legolas said quietly. “He means no harm.”

“No, he has bewitched you with some kind of evil Dwarf magic.” The spade disappeared and I wondered if he had raised it as a weapon.

“There is no such thing as Dwarf magic.” Gimli said grimly. “Put down the shovel and no one will get hurt.”

“No, I’ve seen your evil hold on my Prince. You took something that didn’t belong to you. He is innocent and you put your evil seed inside of him. They’re demon spawn and have to be destroyed before they kill him.” His voice was growing louder and louder.

I thought that Jallico and Bix could hear him just fine by now. Pip was shaking beside me and Frodo was weeping silent tears. Sam looked pissed and he was holding Frodo tightly.

“They are part of me, Harriman. If you kill them then you’ll kill me, too.” Legolas’ voice shook just a little.

“No, once they are dead, Rheanas will cure you. And once I kill this dwarf, you’ll be free of his spell.” That smooth mad voice was going to haunt my dreams for weeks to come. “Then you’ll see truly and we can be together for always.” The shovel hit the dirt and we all jumped.

“Put down the knife, Harriman. Don’t even try to harm him.” Gimli’s feet moved him directly in front of Legolas. “You’re not thinking clearly.”

“No, I’ve seen your perverse handling of my beautiful Prince. You sully his innocence with every touch. You are a foul creature of darkness trying to capture his bright shining spirit.” The earnest tones sounded so incongruous coming from someone that I’d considered a bit simple.

“Harriman, please. Put down the knife and let us help you.” Legolas pleaded with him.

“You’ll thank me later, my Prince. Don’t worry.” He took a step closer to the other two and continued his ravings. “After I cut out his black heart, I’ll carve out those cursed spawn.”

“Over my dead body, Harriman.” Gimli’s growl matched the demented gardener’s.

Sam let go of Frodo and sprang up, heading quickly for the end of the hedge. I jumped up and followed him without thinking. We were making noise but the others were too concentrated on what was happening in front of them to notice. When we burst around the evergreens, Gimli and Harriman were still faced off with long knives drawn. Our arrival distracted them for just a moment.

But with a shout, Harriman jumped to the side and stabbed Legolas’ rounded stomach. The next few seconds were a blur as two arrows from opposite directions pierced the tall gardener, Gimli sank his knife into his side and Legolas’ throwing knives both appeared as if by magic in his chest.

“Legolas!” Gimli’s cry resounded through the chill air.

The Elf was on his knees, clutching his stomach and I felt as if I’d been the one to get stabbed. All the air left my lungs and the world seemed to go into slow motion. 

Not the babies, was all I could think.

Harriman lay outstretched on the ground, all but forgotten while we clustered around Legolas. Gimli had his bonded cradled in his arms, rocking back and forth. “It’s over, love. It’s over.”

“Thank the Lady,” Legolas sighed and pulled far enough away to show us his unbloodied front. “Is he dead?”

“H-h-how?” I managed to stammer.

“Frodo wasn’t the only one to own a mithril shirt.” Gimli said with a pat to their hidden twins. “I re-forged the side links so it would tie above Legolas’ waist. I was afraid that Harriman would try something like that.”

I sat down abruptly, all the energy running out of me. In no more than a couple of minutes, I felt like we’d run through a week’s worth of emotions. Pip appeared and hugged me close while Frodo joined Sam. The feeling of excruciating relief flooded me and it was all I could do to not shake in front of everyone. And I wasn’t the only one. We all looked like a good wind would knock us over.

Others began to arrive and excited voices flew around the potato hillocks. But one deep voice captured my attention.

“Well, Gimli, it appears that I came just in time.”

Our friend froze then slowly turned to gaze at a strange dwarf who stood by Rheanas’ side. “Father?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloin shows up.

Gimli  
**************** 

I felt like all the blood had drained down to my toes. The universe seemed intent on giving me challenges. I blinked but my father still stood in front of me with his hands on his hips and that look on his face that I’d seen once or twice in my life. It was the one that said ‘what in the world have you done now?’ 

“Father?” I shook my head as if that would clear my sight.

“This is a fine welcome, son. I come all this way and find a mini-war going on.” His tones were gruff but I thought I detected a hint of relief in his voice.

“It’s not usually like this, Father. May I introduce you to my bonded, Prince Legolas of the Vestella?” I risked a quick look at my beloved who was gazing wide-eyed at my father. “Legolas, this is Gloin of the Blue Mountains.”

“Welcome, Sir.” He was much too pale to my eye and his smile was tremulous. 

I found some energy and stood up, then helped him to his feet. Rheanas stepped to his other side and offered his strong arm. But my father’s eyes had dropped to the swelling belly of my bonded and his eyes were even wider than my love’s had been. I wondered how much he knew. King Thorin had obviously told him something.

“Come and be welcome to our home.” Legolas leaned a little harder onto my shoulder. “Elrohir, would you and Bix take care of . . . Harriman?”

“Certainly, my Prince.” The twins bowed to him and the grizzled stable master nodded.

“Dinner will be ready at dusk, Prince Legolas.” Jallico was eyeing my father with a rather militant eye.

“We’ll come to walk you to dinner.” Frodo said loudly and bowed to my father. “Welcome to our new home, Gloin.”

“Thank you, Ringbearer.” He bowed back to all the Hobbits but his eyes lingered on Frodo’s swollen stomach. 

I wondered what he was thinking and wished I had a solid hour to simply hold my love close and savor our escape from death. We began our walk back to our new home but I refused to let go of Legolas’ hand. I needed that touch too much after our close encounter with the killer. When Harriman had stabbed my love, my very heart had ceased to beat. Even now, I had to keep turning to him to make sure he was all right.

His pulse was too fast and I saw the concerned looks that Rhea kept giving him. Once we got home, I asked my father to have a seat in the outer room then left for our room where our healer was examining him. He was already stripped of his two shirts. A large bruise met my eye and Rhea was listening to the babies through the ‘hearing tube’ against his skin.

When he saw me, Legolas held out his hand and I crossed to hold it close. “I’m fine, beloved. The bruise looks worse than it really is.”

“It was still too close. I am going to be the fussiest bondmate in the history of Middle-earth from now on.” I said gruffly and kissed his fingers gently.

“They are fine. I think the inactive twin has decided to join in.” Rhea brought our hands to a spot on the lower right side.

The tiny flutter beneath our fingers brought tears to our eyes. “Hello, little one. We promise no more shocks from now on.”

“She’s going to be just fine. And so will we, beloved.” Legolas blinked back his tears and smiled at me. “Now, go see to your father. I hope . . .”

“Yes, I hope so, too.” I leaned up and kissed him just because I could. Then squaring my shoulders, I went back into the outer room to find it empty. For a moment, I wondered if I’d just hallucinated him.

“I’m in the kitchen. We need something for the shock.” His voice boomed from there and I followed the sound. The teakettle was on the stove and he’d been looking through the jars to find something to munch on.

“Father, I can do that.” I looked at what he’d found and tried to remember if the ginger cookies had been baked before or after the poisoning attempt. Should I warn him of the possibility? My better nature came to the fore and I stopped him just as he was getting ready to eat one. “Father, I don’t know if that is a good idea. The Man we just killed tried to poison Legolas yesterday. We’ve been kind of wary of anything that’s been sitting around.” 

He glared at me then back at the cookie. “Hmph! It’s a damn good thing that I brought some things from home then, isn’t it?”

I finally smiled at him. “Welcome, Father. This isn’t quite what I had in mind when I wrote to you so many months ago.”

He laid the cookies aside and drew me into his arms. “I don’t expect I could have come at a worse time but I’m here and we shall just make the best of it. I missed you, son.”

My eyes filled with tears and I buried my head in his burly shoulder. For the first time since we’d parted at Rivendell, I was again his son. I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed him. He rocked me a little and I let him. I felt safe again and about five years old again. Everything would be all right somehow.

“I missed you too, Father.” I had to clear my throat to say it but I got the words out over the lump in my throat.

The teakettle’s shrill whistle broke us apart and I hurriedly wiped my eyes. Reaching for the chamomile that Legolas would need, I made a pot for him. Father harrumphed and went out to the other room, bringing back a familiar jar of the black tea from the Blue Mountains. I grinned and took down our other teapot for him. Carrying the first pot through to our bedroom, I wondered where we were going to put him.

Rhea had a cold pack placed above the bruise and he was taking his pulse again. My worry must have showed because he smiled at me. “He’s going to be fine and the babies are, too. I think dinner in bed and an early night will complete the cure.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” I said calmly and poured him a cup of tea. “Father is making up some of our famous black tea but I think it might be too stimulating for you, love.”

Those shining blue eyes opened wide and I saw him bite his lip before answering. “Is he all right with . . . us?”

“I think he may be, beloved. Don’t worry about it. We’ll know soon enough. Now drink this tea and take a little nap while I go back and see what else he brought with him.” I handed him the cup and stole another kiss for luck.

He chuckled and kissed me back tenderly. That was all the armor that I needed for the coming . . . conversation. I was praying that it wouldn’t be a battle. Rhea suggested that he have Jallico send over a tray for Legolas while I took my father to dinner. My love was back to biting his lip and protesting that it would look bad if he didn’t make an appearance. Rumors would start to fly about his health.

That was unfortunately true. A stab would become a wound, which would morph into a life and death catastrophe. Rhea reluctantly agreed to let him up for dinner if he’d nap now and Legolas smiled triumphantly at us both. That made me chuckle and steal a third kiss before returning to the outer room and my waiting father.

He was sitting by the fire in the big chair that Legolas and I liked to share. With a cup of tea in one hand and a thick dark bar of something that looked suspiciously like a chocolate crumble cake, he looked totally at ease. I hoped that meant he wasn’t going to raise a fuss about Legolas and me.

“Sit, Gimli. There’s your cup of tea and some of that crumble cake that you used to like so much.” He watched me sit down on the hearthstone and pick up the cup. “Now, just listen to me while I get through everything I need to say then it will be your turn. All right?”

I nodded and prayed silently to the Lady for her help.

“Well, I was surprised, Son when King Thorin came back with the tales of his trip.” His dark eyes looked appraisingly at me and I kept my mouth shut. “It wasn’t what I was expecting, as I’m sure you know. I am very proud of you, Gimli. You handled the entire quest quite well and I was assured that your participation was much needed. You made all of us in the Blue Mountains very proud. As the only Dwarf in the party, you represented our race with valor.”

I blinked and smiled at the thought of those I’d grown up with being proud of me.

“Now, as to becoming an Elf-friend and bonding with one of them,” he pursed his lips and I tensed all over. “I was surprised and shocked and somewhat appalled at first. You never seemed to have any leanings that way before and there was Griselda to consider.”

“I loved her very much, Father and she will always hold a place in my memories. But Legolas is the other half of my heart and soul. I will love him until I die.” I spoke quietly.

“I see.” He looked deep into my eyes and I wondered what he saw there. Determination. Truth. Love. “And there’s this . . . unexpected side-effect that I can see.”

“Legolas is carrying our twins. We think they’re a boy and girl. He wants to call the boy, Glimmer.” I got it all out in one breath then took a sip of tea while I watched him.

“Glimmer, son of Gimli.” He said softly, remembering another conversation like this one almost fifty years ago. “It wasn’t planned but an accident because of an old Elvish potion?”

“We had talked about children, Father. But we’d never thought to have our own. The war left orphans over all of Middle-earth. I had thought one or two of them might need a home and two loving parents.” I took another sip. “But the Lady took a hand and put the conception potion in our way. And now, he carries our future within him.”

“Males aren’t made to carry and deliver babies, Son.” He said gently, his wise eyes looking deep into mine.

“I know.” My voice had dropped to a whisper. “If we don’t find out soon, I could still lose him as I did Griselda.”

“And the Man I found you with? What of him?”

I growled just a bit. “A Man of two natures who thought to have Legolas for himself after killing me and my ‘demon spawn’.”

“He’s very beautiful, in an Elvish sort of way.” Father raised his bushy black eyebrow at me. “That’s the kind of trouble that might come again. Can you trust him?”

I sat up indignantly. “Of course, I can trust him. We have bonded in full view of fifty others. He takes his vows with the same seriousness that I take with mine. He’s carrying our children and puts up with a dozen indignities a day because he loves them and me equally.”

He grinned at me and chuckled. “It’s good to see that your passions are engaged, Gimli. I came to see for myself and I believe that I’ll need to stay long enough to see my grandchildren born. I’ve always wanted to be a grandfather. It’s about time that you saw to that.”

I looked at him with openmouthed astonishment and promptly burst into tears. He joined me on the hearth and gathered me in to another hug while I wept out my relief on his shoulder. His hand stroked my hair soothingly and he let me cry until I ran out of tears.

“There, there, Son. It’s been a stressful day for you and my coming hasn’t helped.” He handed me a handkerchief and I blew my nose with a honk.

“But it has helped, Father. After Thranduil disowned Legolas, I was afraid of what you would say.” I said apologetically.

“Hmph!” He snorted. “I’ll thank you not to compare the two of us. I’m proud of my son and he should have been proud of his, especially since the babies will be something brand new in Middle-earth. Now, Rheanas has offered me his guestroom for now. I’m going to go and freshen up for dinner while you go in and cuddle your Elf. He and I will have a little chat later but you tell him that I’m proud of you both and he’s not to worry about anything at all.”

I swallowed hard and nodded, afraid to trust my voice. He dropped a kiss on my forehead and stood, picking up his rucksack on the way out. I showed him the front door and stood there for a moment, trying to take in all the changes that had happened so quickly. But part of me was in shock, so I headed back to our bedroom and my napping lover.

Rhea had left out the back and I took off my boots before crawling in beside Legolas. His sleepy murmur of my name almost made me cry again. I hadn’t been this weepy in years. Maybe some of his mood swings were rubbing off on me? Placing a hand on the new spot on his swollen belly, I felt our daughter flutter out her small ‘hello’. I closed my eyes and said a prayer of thankfulness before falling fast asleep.

When I awoke, Legolas was curled in my arms, just as close to me as he could get. I stroked his fair hair and thought back over the day. Harriman was taken care of; our daughter had decided to move; my father had arrived and appeared to be all right with my life as I was living it; Legolas was safe with nothing more than a bruise. How had I gotten so very lucky?

“Beloved,” he yawned against my chest, the hot moist air tickling my nipple. He chuckled when it peaked for him, the way it always did. “Remember this for much later. I have the urge to taste you from here all the way down to your toes. But not just at this moment. Where is your father?”

“He’s staying in Rhea’s spare room for now.” I kissed the top of his head and watched him tilt up to look at me. “He said that he’s proud of me.”

Crystalline tears formed beneath my gaze but didn’t fall. “I’m so glad, beloved. And . . . us?”

“He said to tell you not to worry. He’s proud of both of us and it was about time that I gave him some grandchildren to spoil.” I said apologetically, thinking it might sound kind of crude to say it like that.

The sweetest smile grew on his face. “How very, very glad I am that I have a wonderful lover with an even nicer father. He really said that?”

“He really said that.” I dislodged him from my chest and sat up with a groan. For not having done much today, I was certainly sorer than I should be. “Now, let’s get ready for dinner so we can come back here and you and he can have a chat. He brought chocolate crumble cake with him. You’re going to love it.”

He sprawled upon the wrinkled linens and began to laugh out loud. I grinned and slid out of bed. For the first time in a long time, all was right with my world. I had to be the luckiest Dwarf in Middle-earth to have such a loving family. And somehow, I knew that we’d find the information we needed about males giving birth. Our family had just grown by one and in a few months it would grow again.

Grandpa Gloin . . . that sounded just right.


	12. Chapter 12

Gloin  
************* 

I’d been here for two days before I got the chance to sit down with my son’s bonded. Their friends had carefully protected him from me and once I’d heard from Gimli what that idiot Thranduil had done to his son, I quite understood their fear. But I’m a very patient Dwarf and eventually we found ourselves together without a chaperone.

Legolas sat in the rocking chair that I’d brought them and I could see he was nervous but bravely ready to listen to what I had to say. I looked at him and marveled at his beauty. I could see what Gimli saw in him but damned if I could see what he saw in Gimli. My son is a good man and a brave one but beautiful he is not.

Watching them together though, I saw their mutual love and caring. Now that, I understood and slowly I was beginning to see how well they complimented each other. Legolas had strengths that I only now began to see. His carrying of their children was something that I couldn’t conceive of.

“Legolas, relax.” I told him gently and watched his hands twitch once then settle on the wide arms of the rocking chair. “I’m not here to yell at you or accuse you of seducing my son. Are the two of you friends?”

His eyes widened and a little smile curved his lips. “We were companions first, friends second and lovers third. My feelings grew over the space of our journey. I thought nothing would come of them because,” he shrugged gracefully, “I couldn’t see why he’d want me.”

I blinked in surprise. “Then you’re blind, Legolas. He told me yesterday that you are like sunlight walking and even I can see that.”

The blush started at his throat and rose to the tips of his ears. It is one of his most endearing traits. He truly doesn’t seem to see his own beauty.

“I . . . I don’t know what to say.” He struggled for a moment. “Gimli is the beautiful one. His strength and great heart drew me to him like iron to a magnet.”

“He’s a good Dwarf and a sensible one.” I allowed him that although I couldn’t see any beauty in such traits.

His smile blossomed again and one hand went to his swelling belly. “He delights all my senses and he always will. A well made iron cooking pot is just as beautiful as a mithril tiara and ten times more useful.”

I chuckled. This Elf was a smart one. “Agreed. Now, what about these children? Are you ready to die for the sake of birthing them?”

He smiled tenderly and smoothed both hands over his stomach. “Come here, Gloin. Please?”

I moved to his side and he took one of my hands, laying it low on his right side. Beneath my rough fingers I felt a flutter, almost a tapping against his skin. “They are worth any sacrifice on my part. But I truly believe that the knowledge to birth these two is available and we will all three survive.”

Stroking the small spot brought a little more determined flutter. “I can hardly conceive of such bravery but I can see that you possess it in great measure. What would you wish from me during this time?”

Legolas dropped his glance for a moment and I wondered what was going on inside that beautiful head. When he raised those wide blue eyes to me, tears shimmered. “Stay a father to Gimli. Give him your love as you have all his life. Be there for him if . . . if something does happen.”

“Durin’s Beard, Gimli chose well when he fell in love with you.” I exclaimed and watched his surprise. Taking a chance, I reached around him and hugged him tenderly.

He froze for a long moment but I didn’t squeeze too hard, letting him make up his mind about me. And finally, he rested his head on my shoulder and sighed very, very gently. I hugged him closer and rocked him a little while he sniffed just a bit and perhaps blotted a tear or two on my soft black tunic. He was a brave one, he was. 

“You’re not at all what I was expecting.” He sniffed a little harder and I reached for my spare handkerchief. 

“Here you go, dry those tears and blow your nose, Legolas.” I handed him the kerchief and he blushed a little before taking it. “When Gimli was very small, he called me Papa. Would it hurt too much to call me that? I don’t want to usurp anyone’s position.”

He blew his nose and raised his chin. “You aren’t usurping anything . . . Papa.”

That shy little smile melted my heart the same way I expect it melted my son’s. “Good. Now that we’re all comfortable, I want you to know that I’m staying until my grandchildren arrive. I’m going exploring in White Cap and doing a little carving of some of that beautiful blue marble you’ve got here. But first I’m going to help a couple of your neighbors finish off those three houses that are waiting. Purely selfishness on my part, of course, so I can have my own place.”

That dimple appeared with his smile and I realized that Gimli would be beating would-be suitors off his golden lover with an ax for the rest of his life. Such beauty came along once in a great while and I could see that my son had his job cut out for him. It was only right that I give him the benefit of my years of experience.

“Dearest Papa, you couldn’t be selfish if you tried. You’re thinking of Rheanas and his family’s comfort.” He took my hand in his and laid it high on the other side of the mound that grew before him. “There, that’s your grandson saying hello.”

I felt the thrum beneath my fingers and marveled at the strength it portended. “These little ones are going to be a handful from the moment they’re born. You’re going to need some extra help.”

“We will always need you, Papa.” He said simply, with his heart in his eyes.

Now it was my turn to sniff just a little. “Well then, I guess I’d better be working on building a nice house for my next few years.”

“Good.” He said decisively. “With the help of the others, we should have all those houses ready by the Yule. That is an auspicious time for new beginnings.”

For a moment, I saw the imperial prince inside of him that was his birthright. I was going to have a long talk with my son one of these days. I definitely wanted to know how this whole thing came about. But we could save that for a cold winter day when we were snowed in. I’d get the two of them to tell me their story in front of a roaring fire while we were at our leisure.

Legolas was not what I’d expected. He loved my son with all his heart and he was giving me the grandchildren that I’d given up expecting. Somehow, I would work to heal the hurt within him at the rejection of his foolish father. If I could fill just a small part of the empty space in his heart, then I would have done a great and good service to this most interesting new son.

****************   
Sam  
**************** 

Frodo cheered up immeasurably once Legolas and Gloin had their talk. Even I noticed how happy and relieved Gimli was but it was the Elf who smiled his way through each day, more serene as each winter day wore on. I helped work on the three vacant houses and I had to marvel at Gloin’s workmanship. We all learned about making a place weather tight from him. When we added on to our home, I was going to be really vigilant and apply the lessons I’d learned.

A month into Gloin’s visit, the skies turned to snow and Elrohir told us that it would be a bad one. I stopped at the dining hall and borrowed some flour and sugar since I knew that Frodo would want me to bake if we were snowed in. I had all the other ingredients in our snug little kitchen no matter what craving he came up with. Smiling to myself, I made my way slowly to our little hobbit hole.

He was waiting for me in the hall and I scolded him gently while closing the heavy oak door behind me against the harsh wind. “Don’t you go catching a chill, Frodo.”

“You’re sopping wet, Sam Gamgee, I’m not the one who’ll be catching a chill.” He rubbed my head briskly with a nice warm thick towel. “Now off with your coat. I’ve got a nice hot bath and some tea all ready for you.”

My voice was muffled by the towel. “Are you going to be in the tub with me?”

He laughed out loud. “Certainly.”

“Good, let’s hurry.” I peeked out and watched that big smile bloom for me.

“Get those boots off then.” He scolded me while grinning ear to ear.

I shucked them off and hung up my coat. Our home was warm and I was yawning by the time I got into the front room. Frodo was dressed in the pretty blue Elven robe that Legolas had gotten for him. It was made bigger in the front and sides but even so, there wasn’t much overlap right now. The babies had grown in a real spurt and he complained about getting as big as a house.

He looked just fine to me but then I wasn’t the one carrying around all that weight. I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Frodo.”

“My own Sam,” he kissed me back and smiled at me. “I love you, too. Tomorrow we can read some Elvish poetry that I translated today. You’ll like them.”

“Anything in the medical scrolls?” I had to ask while leading him back to the bathroom.

He shook his head. “Nothing but Lorrin came in this morning and talked about one of the things we need. Come into the tub and I’ll tell you about it.”

We both got in and I picked up the soap first, Frodo smiling at me while I washed him from head to toe. The babies were restless this evening and I could feel them kicking us both although poor Frodo was taking the brunt of their energetic moves. But he never complained once, just rubbed his hands over them and hummed a little. That always made me want to cry for some reason.

“My turn, Sam.” His eyes gleamed into mine, the pretty blue glowing like the sapphires that Gloin had showed us. Taking the soap from me, he began to scrub away at my back. That always felt so good. “Now, Lorrin said that since there’s no way to birth the babies like a female does, his people had to cut them out of the mother’s body.”

I turned quickly and stilled his hands. “Cut?”

He nodded. “But there’s a special tool they used for it so there wasn’t so much blood loss or pain for the mother.”

I shuddered and pictured a knife cutting Frodo open while blood ran everywhere. Any cut big enough to bring out the babies would be huge. I didn’t want to ever see him bleeding like he’d done after Mount Doom from his poor finger. Crimson drops that marred his white skin and just kept dripping . . . and dripping . . . and dripping. 

“Sam, come back to me.” Frodo’s voice was sharp and his hands shook me by the shoulders. I blinked and focused on him. “It’s not what you’re thinking, love. Lorrin said that there’s a herbal salve that they put on the place where the baby kicks the hardest. That numbs the skin so I won’t feel anything. The incision is only about five inches long and when the baby rises to the surface, Lorrin will cut open the special sac he’s living in and pull him right out.”

I was still shaking a little but the more he talked, the less catastrophic it sounded. “But there’s two babies this time.”

He nodded and caressed my cheek. “Once one is born, he’ll coax the other one over to the opening and bring him out the same way. Then the umbilical cords will be tied off and he’ll sew me back up. Lorrin said that I should be up and about in seven or eight days. There’s another salve to rub on the stitches and within two or three months all that will be left is a thin white line.”

Frodo started washing my front while I thought about what he’d said. Something at the very first came back to me while he rinsed my fingers and kissed each one. “What kind of special tool are we talking about?”

His busy hands stilled and his eyes dropped to stare intently at my fingers. “Um, it’s a surgical instrument that the Varyans used to make.”

“And are there any still existing?” I had a bad feeling about this.

The shaking of his dark curls gave me the answer that I feared. “They used crystals attuned to each individual. But the cave where they found them is still there and Lorrin said that we would go as soon as this storm lets up to find the ones that will work on us.”

“But we’re Hobbits not Elves. How can the crystals be attuned to us?” I said in despair.

“I don’t know, Sam. I only know that Lorrin said that there are only certain crystals that will vibrate for all peoples. He said that occasionally they had to work on Dwarves and Men so I’m sure that Hobbits will be all right.” He was trying hard to convince me but I could see that he was a little afraid, too.

But I didn’t want him brooding so I pretended to understand. “I’m sure too, my own Frodo. We’ll go and find the right crystal then we’ll settle in all snug and wait for the babies to tell us when they want to come out.”

His eyes cleared and that pretty dimple flashed out at me. “Gandalf promised to be here when the babies are born, too. My own Sam, he won’t let anything bad happen to me or the new twins. We’re going to be all right, just wait and see.”

I nodded and we finished our bath. Frodo had Pip bring some of the rabbit stew from the dining hall with some nice fresh baked bread so we had a cozy dinner in bed. He chattered on about some of the scrolls that they were translating and I watched him with loving eyes while he told me about how the weather had changed over the last few thousand years.

It kind of brought home how old Lorrin was since he’d been around since almost the very beginning. I wondered what that would be like, to live and live while everyone around you was growing old and dying off or passing through the Havens to the Sea. I shivered at his loneliness and Frodo scolded me about catching a chill. We set the dinner tray aside and he cuddled me under our nice warm covers. 

We couldn’t make love anymore because he’d gotten so big and Rhea had warned us against exciting the babies so much they might decide to come early. I wasn’t taking any chances and even though Frodo had told me that he’d be glad to make me come with his hands and mouth, it just wasn’t fair to him. The bigger he got the less he seemed to need any lovemaking.

He still liked to kiss and cuddle though so we did an awful lot of that. I still hadn’t caught up on all the ones I’d missed while I was in the Shire so I was real glad to keep on loving him how-some-ever I could. Tonight was no exception but he tired more easily these days and all too soon, he was sound asleep in my arms.

I watched him sleep and said a prayer that there was a crystal tuned to Hobbits. We needed to find it soon because at the very most, we had a month before our babies would want to be born. Closing my eyes, I hugged him close and prayed.

There had to be a crystal for us. There just had to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Gimli  
************** 

I’d never been so contented. Father had settled into his own house. He and Legolas were now friends and my lover called him ‘Papa’, which made me want to cry and laugh all at the same time. Our community was thriving even though we were snowed in completely and had been for a week. Supplies had been laid in so even though no one could get to us, we didn’t really need anything. 

All in all, I’d never been so happy, except for one thing. We needed to get to White Cap to go crystal hunting. Lorrin’s explanation of how the babies would be born had tightened all my muscles. What if the crystal cavern was no more? What if Elves had changed so much during the centuries that none of the crystals would attune to Legolas? And what about Hobbits? Sam was looking rather solemn ever since he’d found out how our babies would be born.

I couldn’t blame him since I was feeling the same way.

But Legolas serenely smiled at me when he saw that I was worrying and kissed me gently with an admonition to trust in Lorrin. I wanted to, I really did but this was my love’s life we were talking about, not some abstract healing concept. Sam and I had already commiserated over a tankard of ale one evening, letting out the fears that no one else could possibly understand. One drink had led to another and before we knew it, we were on the floor in front of the Hobbits’ front room fire, pleasantly soused. 

Legolas and Frodo were standing over us, hands on hips with exasperated looks on their faces. It had taken a day or two to live that one down. But I felt better for saying out loud my greatest fear and I think Sam did, too. The gentle scolding we both got was a fair penance for our lapse. 

Father had just snorted once and told me privately that he was hurt I hadn’t told him first. I still could hardly believe that he was here and all right with the choices I’d made. Sometimes I’d look at him teasing Legolas and I had to pinch myself. He was really here. He still loved me and he loved my Elf, too. I had to be the luckiest Dwarf in all of Middle-earth. 

Finally a day dawned clear and cold. Father took a good sniff of the early morning air and told us that today was the day for our trip to White Cap. Neither Frodo nor Legolas could walk so far in their pregnant state so we built a sled that Arod could pull over the spiral paths that led to the mountain. Legolas’ horse seemed to understand what we needed him to do and once we’d warmed the sled with hot bricks and even warmer furs to keep them from getting a chill, we set off.

It was a glorious day with the sun shining overhead and a blue sky that matched my lover’s eyes. Father, Merry, Pip and I walked just behind the sled while Sam rode with the other two. Lorrin had said that he’d meet us there so we had a full slate of helpers for this expedition. 

Conversation was light, mostly what each of us was making for the babies. Merry’s cradle for the twin Hobbits was finished and Pip had stuffed a brand new baby-sized feather bed for it. The rest of the feathers had gone into a pretty quilt that Miriel had helped him make. Father had cradles on his mind, too. He’d found some nice seasoned wood in a special cache that Lorrin had shown us. 

The caves in the Blue Stars were honeycombed with things left by the Varyans. Lorrin was slowly but surely revealing more and more of their history. The last letter from Rivendell had brought a heart-felt cry for more information from an Elrond who was fairly itching to come and read these new scrolls. Once the weather cleared, I firmly expected visitors.

Father and I were working on the next phase of building. We were going to need guest quarters for those curious about this odd settlement of ours. Scholars from Lothlorien were sure to be on their way when the news of the Varyan scrolls and surviving Varyan got out. Even Aragorn was going to be curious and within a year or two, I knew he’d be on his way for a state visit.

We wanted to keep the building to a minimum, taking advantage of the rolling hills and thick forest. I didn’t want everybody on top of each other the way that Minas Tirith had grown. Lorrin had listened approvingly when we’d asked him and he’d told us of their plans for the growth that never came. His eyes were so sad when he spoke of that time that I felt I was intruding on a secret grief.

But he soon cheered up and promised us a plan that they’d drawn that was still hidden in the mountains. He was the first Elf that seemed as comfortable under the ground as upon it. That was a surprise to me and I wondered why the Elves of today were so uncomfortable in what to us was a natural place.

I was so lost in my thoughts that we arrived almost before I knew it. The hour walk hadn’t been so bad after all. Lorrin met us at the cave entrance that we used most frequently. Sturdy granite pillars flanked the double wide Man-sized doorway and we each lit a lantern there before following the Elf into the mountain. Legolas stayed very close to me while Father strode ahead to Lorrin’s side.

They had an interesting relationship, those two did. They’d both been pretty wary around each other but the last week or so had seemed to settle them into a kind of friendship rather like Legolas’ and mine had been, before we added love to it. I didn’t think that would happen to them but Legolas teased me that being an Elf-friend might run in my family. That was too odd a notion even for me so I just hushed him with a kiss.

But at the moment they’d pulled ahead of us and all we could see of them was the faint glow of their lantern. Merry and Pip were behind them with Sam and Frodo hard on their heels. Legolas and I followed slowly behind. His hand rested on my shoulder and I kept a sharp eye on the stone path to catch any unevenness that might trip him. The tunnels twisted and turned until I had a feeling that I’d never been this way before. 

I wished I had his overwhelming belief that we’d find the crystal we needed. But then, I’ve always been a bit of a pessimist. Now that everything was so perfect in my world, I couldn’t help but think that it would all be taken away because I didn’t deserve it. No matter how often he told me he loved me, I could still hardly believe his words. He just shook his head and said he would be very patient.

“Come on, Gimli.” I heard Pip’s voice far ahead.

We picked up the pace and soon joined the others. Lorrin stood in the low-hanging cavern entrance and looked at us with those strange violet eyes. “We will all go in but I must ask you to not speak or make a sound at first. These crystals are not the quartz shards that you are used to. Once we are within the chamber, I will hum a seeking spell then I will touch each of you in turn. At that touch, I want you to say quietly, ‘Elbereth’. We’ll be spaced evenly around the cavern and you need to look for a glow on the walls or ceiling.”

“How will we see a glow?” Pip asked.

“The lanterns will be out, young Pip.” He said quietly and I watched the Hobbits gulp and look at each other. “It is our belief that each person regardless of race has a crystal meant just for him or her. When you speak it will answer you.”

“Even Hobbits?” Merry asked quietly.

“Hobbits, too.” Lorrin said kindly. “Even though at this moment we only need two crystals, I will ask your indulgence and have each of you speak. Varyan crystals can be used for more than childbirth and it will be six months before we can come again to this place. They must have time to re-grow from this harvest.”

We all nodded and followed him through the low opening. Legolas had to duck and Father and I gave him our shoulders to lean upon because his stooping days were well in the past. Once inside, we all straightened and looked around for the first time. There are no words to describe what we saw there. I had thought that the Glittering Caves were the most beautiful in the world.

They were not.

Flashes of light from our swinging lanterns exploded in rainbows of every hue imaginable - serene purples, fiery reds, soothing greens, impossible pinks, glowing oranges, searing blues and aching whites. Crystals encrusted the walls and ceiling of the cave. I couldn’t estimate how big the cavern was or how many gems there were. If sight could be noisy then this place was louder than the battle at Helm Deep. There was too much light and I had to close my eyes.

I felt Legolas let go of my hand and barely kept back my exclamation. I knew we had to be parted for this but it hurt to lose his beloved touch. But I kept thinking of the twins, pouring my prayers and hopes into the eerie silence. Behind my eyelids I could sense that one by one the lanterns were extinguished and the blessed dark took their place. I opened my eyes and welcomed the velvet black of the truly deep caves.

A hum arose behind me and the hairs on the back of my neck rose in answer to the strange tone. For a long moment nothing happened, then with a flicker the crystals seemed to glow for a second before dying away. And out of the darkness came my love’s rich voice singing the name ‘Elbereth’. My eyes swept the cave walls but saw nothing. For a moment despair overwhelmed me then from the corner of my eye, a soft green glow appeared.

The glow grew until I could see Legolas cradling a shard of pure green fire. The relief sent me to my knees while I barely kept in the cry of happiness. But the glow was dying away and in the darkness, I heard Frodo speak Her name. I looked for even the tiniest hint of a glow but none came. When I turned my head, there was nothing for the space of twenty heartbeats. In the midst of my rejoicing, I felt Sam’s ever-present fear reach out.

But then, a whisper of breath caught my ear and I whipped around to see a faint glow near where I thought my father was standing. So faint it was almost nonexistent but then Frodo was there and the flash of blue from his cupped hands lit the entire cave. Relief was almost too much to bear and I finally knew peace. Our lovers were one step closer to being safe and so were our children.

Afterwards, I could never tell how much time passed in that magical place. An hour, perhaps two, it was hard to say. I do know that when it was my turn to speak Her name, I was curious, nothing more. I didn’t think that one of these crystals was for me. But when an answering glow caught my eye, I was drawn across the cave right to a shard of deepest amethyst.

It seemed to leap from its stone bed right into my hand and the splash of light bathed me in its soothing glow. I felt calmer than I’d been in ages and refreshed in a way that was new. Returning to my spot, I watched eagerly for my father’s crystal. He was the last and his deep voice rang out like a bell.

His crystal was pure white and the soft light that seeped into the cavern felt like a soft Spring shower of rain that refreshes rather than soddens. With a whisper, Lorrin stilled the unseen gems and he quietly gathered us together to leave. One lantern was lit and we took a last look at the beauties left behind before leaving the cave behind. For an acquisitive Dwarf, those crystals should have called to me with their great beauty. But looking down at the crystal that was mine, I felt nothing but a deep contentment that out of all the shards growing there, this one belonged to me.

I would never need another.

We retraced our steps at least I thought we did. Something told me that Elven magic was blurring the trail behind us. And I approved of that. The crystal cave was not for mining or looting. In a real sense it was a womb of earth children like my beloved Legolas was of ours. The group was silent all the way out of the mountain but our joy shone brighter than any crystal.

Now all we had to do was wait.

************   
Merry  
************ 

I’d been so afraid of the dark that I thought I’d wet myself when the last lantern was doused. But once my crystal called to me the fear went completely away. I clutched my orange shard and couldn’t help but smile. Every time I looked at Pip he was looking back at me with a smoldering look that told me we’d be making love just as soon as we got private.

We didn’t need Lorrin to tell us to keep this secret. That magical place was too precious to talk about in front of others. Gimli said that he’d fashion holders for us so we could wear them or set them in a window to absorb the sunlight and moonlight. Lorrin told us that the crystals needed light just the way that we did to grow and flourish. That made sense to me and I could already see mine hanging in a window, soaking up all the light it could.

Lorrin left us just outside of the entrance and the trip down the mountain seemed to take no time at all. They left the sleigh and Arod with Bix at the stables. We waved goodbye to Legolas and his family then walked home rather fast. Sam and Frodo were taking it slow but one look at Pip told me that speed was what he was looking for. That wanton look was back full force and it made me hard, the way it always does.

We flung our coats on the hall hooks, kicked off our boots and raced back to our bedroom, unbuttoning all the way. But we both stopped long enough to put our crystals side by side on the mantle above our cozy fire. I was undressed first so I pulled the covers down and opened the bottle of oil, slicking my hands and watching Pip drop his pants. We were both hard and the gleam in his eye told me that we wouldn’t be getting out of bed anytime soon.

And that was fine with me. I’ll never get enough of Peregrin Took, no matter how old we get. 

“Merry,” he rubbed his body over mine then pulled a little bit away. “Merry, I love you.”

“Oh, Pip,” I kissed him and ran my hands down to those soft white cheeks to the little hole so I could dip inside. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

He stretched over me and spread his legs so I had better access. “Now that we have our crystals, Merry, I need you to practice fucking me.”

I loved it when he said that. Two fingers were opening him for me and he was beginning to pant. “Why practice, Pip?”

He opened those big, beautiful eyes and gazed down at me with a very determined look. “In me, right now.”

Slicking my cock hurriedly, I barely had time to position it before he sat down hard and took me in completely. I was afraid that I’d hurt him but his smile said otherwise. He sat there for a long moment, stroking my nipples with his fingers and flexing his inner muscles around me.

“We need to practice this every chance we get because I asked Lorrin how those conception potions were made.” He pinched my nipples suddenly and I thrust up in surprise. “He’s going to work on making one for Hobbits.”

“What?” I had to have misheard him.

He smiled down at me and started rocking on my cock. “You said once that I could have anything of yours that I wanted.” Leaning into me before sitting down hard again, his hands stroked my skin, leaving trails of fire behind. “And I want your babies, Merry. I want you to fill me with your seed until I’m pregnant. I don’t care if it hurts. I don’t care if I get sick every day for months. I just want our babies to grow inside of me.”

I froze in shock. Surely he couldn’t mean that? He tightened around me and I had to thrust up again. “Pip, you don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Oh, yes I do.” That determined look was one I’d seen before. But it was mixed with so much love that I wanted to cry. “I want you to fuck me hard every chance we get. I want you so deep inside of me that your seed can’t escape. I want to feel that little flutter that is our son or daughter saying ‘hi, mama’.”

And suddenly, that urge was mine. With a little growl, I flipped him onto his back and pushed his legs over my shoulders so I could thrust deeper. “Our children . . .” I pulled almost all the way and before slamming back in. “Our children will be the most beautiful babies in all of Middle-earth.”

His eyes were bright but his smile was brighter. “Yes! Give me what I need, Merry. Give me all of you.”

The next few moments were a blur while I almost savagely took him. His moans were sweet music to my ears and I drank them down with my mouth sealed over his. He’d never felt so tight before and when he came hard between our stomachs he almost took me with him. But I needed more so I pulled out with a ‘pop’ and used his seed to coat my angry red cock before rolling him over and bringing him up onto all fours.

“Merry, Merry, Merry.” He chanted my name until I opened him with my thumbs and thrust back in with all my strength. “Yes!”

I don’t think I ever took him so hard before. Just the thought of him swollen with our child made me want to make that vision come true. I wanted to stroke his stomach and feel the little movements of our son. I wanted to rock inside of him gently while caressing his round stomach and talking to our daughter. I wanted to be so deep inside of him that he’d be able to feel me for the nine months that it took to grow our child.

And as if that thought was the fuel for our combined fire, I thrust deep and came. He moaned and came again, his inner muscles milking me of every bit of seed I had. I fell forward onto his back and rolled us to one side with the last of my strength. My arms wrapped around him and his hands held mind close to his breast. I don’t know who sighed, maybe it was both of us.

Nuzzling his sweaty neck, I licked his salty skin contentedly. “Love you, Pip. If you really want our babies then I’ll do my best to give them to you.”

“I do, Merry. With all my heart and soul, I want them.” He brought our hands to his lips and kissed each of my fingers. “Oh look, the crystals are glowing.”

I opened my eyes and sure enough, his yellow and my orange crystal had combined to flood the room with their soft bright light. “They must agree with us. Now all we need is the potion. We’ll talk to Lorrin the next time we see him.”

“Hm-m-m,” he wiggled a little and I could feel him fall asleep with a sigh of my name.

I hugged him close and pulled up the blanket to keep us warm. I was truly blessed with my big-hearted Pip and I loved him all the more for wanting to grow our family ourselves. Our light-hearted plan to marry and have children the normal way just wouldn’t work. We were bonded to each other and he was all I needed.

Yawning, I fell asleep and dreamed of holding a pregnant Pip.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first babies are born.

Sam  
************ 

February was cold and wet this year. Frodo felt so ungainly that he wouldn’t hardly set foot outside our home. His appetite was off but he drank lots of hot tea. That meant he had to go to the bathroom a lot, too. The only time I saw him really cross was when he’d made one trip and had to make another within about five minutes. He muttered all the way to our bathroom and all the way back.

But I just took the cross words and paid him no never-mind. The babies were real active and he had to take the brunt of their kicks and hits. Rhea came every day to check him and tell him the news. Since Frodo stayed home, I did too. I wouldn’t take a chance with him so close to his time. Our crystals sat side by side in the front window and sometimes I could swear I heard them singing to us.

Merry and Pip ran our errands and brought our meals every day. They were up to some kind of mischief because I could hear them sometimes in their bedroom laughing away. It beat the moaning we sometimes heard ‘cause that surely did remind me of the loving that we couldn’t do anymore. Frodo always seemed to know when I was feeling a bit frustrated because he’d cuddle me close, those long fingers of his wrapped around my cock while he whispered in my ear all the things he wanted to do with me after the babies were born.

It didn’t take very long when he did that and kissed me sweetly. I’d go off like one of Gandalf’s firecrackers while he would smile and trace patterns on his stomach with my seed. When I asked him what he was doing, he would look kind of dreamy at me and tell me that he was making sure the babies knew who their father was.

That’s when I wanted to cry. It had never occurred to me that nine months could be so very long. At least once a week, I’d leave our hobbit hole and check with Jallico to gather more of the dried herbs that he’d hung in the dining hall. I’d take them back home and carefully roll or crush or pinch them into carefully labeled jars. It kept me busy when Frodo was napping or immersed in one of his books.

This morning was no different and I breathed in the first dry air of the month. It was still too early but I thought just maybe that a couple of the trees showed the faintest hint of green. So I prayed the way I always did that Spring would come early and our babies would be born safely. Jallico had a wonderful new dish that he let me taste and he promised to send some over for our lunch. It was so good that I thought maybe Frodo would give it a try. It had his favorite cheese in it and with a nice baked crust, it might just tempt him.

I walked back slowly, balancing the stalks of yarrow with the sprigs of rosemary and rue. Several of our neighbors stopped me and asked after Frodo so I was a little later than I usually was when I walked in the front door and laid the dried herbs on the front room table.

“I’m back, Frodo.” I called to him.

“Oh-h-h-h,” was all I heard.

I dashed back to our room and found him kneeling by the side of the bed. “Frodo, what’s wrong?”

“Ss-sam, oh it hurts.” His face was all screwed up and I lifted him as gently as I could but he moaned just the same. “Oh!”

“Is it contractions like Rhea told us about?” I didn’t know what to do. Hearing about what would happen hadn’t prepared me for seeing him in so much pain.

“Yes.” He panted hard and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “I think that it’s time to go to the clinic. Oh!”

He doubled over again and I started getting him ready for the short trip. His nightshirt and robe would be enough for the short walk. “All right, love, just hold onto me and we’ll go out to the front room.”

Nodding, he held onto me and let me lead him out. Pip was coming in the front door and I asked him to quick run to Rhea and tell him that we were coming. He was shaking like a leaf by the time we got to the front door and I could feel the spasms rack his whole body. Except for the occasional exclamation, he was suffering in silence just like he had on our journey to Mount Doom.

But this time, I was well and strong so I just picked him up in my arms and hurried out the front door. I had to leave it open but that would just have to do because I couldn’t take the time to close it. Frodo was panting again; his beautiful face screwed up into a horrible grimace before he buried it in my shoulder. I couldn’t run with him in my arms but I walked just as fast as I could.

Pip was watching for us and he held the door open for us. Rhea took Frodo from me and lay him on the long table that he used to examine him every week. “I know it hurts, Frodo but I need you to lay flat for me. That’s right, lay back and let me listen to them.”

Suddenly I remembered we’d forgotten. “Our crystals!”

“I have Frodo’s.” Lorrin’s voice came from over my shoulder and I sighed in relief.

The two healers spoke in low voices but I was crouched right by Frodo’s head, holding his hand and stroking his forehead. He was sweating and still grimacing with each contraction. Rhea sent Pip outside but told him to guard the door for us then he undressed Frodo. I could see the muscles of his stomach ripple from top to bottom over and over again.

Each ripple seemed to be another contraction because he was panting and crying at the same time. But Lorrin was holding Frodo’s pretty blue crystal over the ripples and gradually they slowed a bit before concentrating on just one spot. Rhea had a jar of the numbing cream and he applied it right over the ripple. Then those violet eyes of the ancient healer met ours.

“Frodo, Sam, I want you to close your eyes and stay perfectly still. Very soon you’ll have your babies to hold but for now, I need you to let me do the rest of the work.” His voice seemed deeper somehow and I watched Frodo close his eyes with a sigh.

I wanted to watch and I didn’t want to watch. But I didn’t think that I could watch him cut open his stomach so I closed mine too.

Rhea had a warm soft flannel towel ready for the first baby and I listened to the sound that he or she had been born. Frodo seemed to sigh and that made my eyes open in time to see Lorrin hand Rhea a tiny blood covered shape. My eyes were glued to it and Rhea hummed gently while he cleared away the worst of it, cutting the umbilical cord and tying it off.

“A son, Frodo and Sam, you have a beautiful son.” Rhea said softly and laid the little blanket wrapped bundle in my arms.

He snuffled a little before beginning to whimper. Automatically I began to rock him just a little and he stopped. “Hello, little one, I’m your father. Welcome to the world.”

“And a daughter,” Lorrin said quietly and handed the second baby to Rhea. “Stay very still for me, Frodo and we’ll close the incision. You did very well.”

The blue crystal was humming and on Frodo’s face all the pain lines smoothed away. As if by magic, the bloody cut sealed itself right before my eyes. There were still blood stains everywhere but they could be washed away. I laid our son in Frodo’s arms and took our daughter from Rhea.

“Oh, he’s beautiful.” Frodo said ever so softly. “He has my dark hair, Sam.”

But I was busy looking at the scrunched up little face of our daughter. “She has the most golden hair I’ve ever seen, Frodo, just a little like my straw color. They really are made up of a little of each of us.”

Rhea chuckled and the sound made her eyes blink open. She had Frodo’s eyes, the same deep sea blue that I liked to drown in. One of her little hands came out of the blanket and I marveled at the perfect tiny fingers on it. I’d seen babies before but she was absolutely the most beautiful baby ever born.

“Do you have names yet, Sam?” Rhea asked.

Frodo smiled at me and I nodded. “She’s Elanor, like the pretty flowers that grow in Lothlorien.”

“And he’s Bilbo, after the Hobbit who started this whole quest.” Frodo chuckled and our son opened his eyes. “Oh look, Sam, he has your pretty eyes.”

I looked and sure enough he did. “How did we get so lucky, my own Frodo? They’re beautiful.”

“They are indeed, Sam.” Lorrin was washing his hands while Rhea sponged away the blood from Frodo’s shrunken stomach. A thin blood red line was all that remained of the incision. “Now, you’ll need to put his crystal in a bowl of water on the window sill. Use that water to bathe him for the next few days, the power of the crystal will concentrate within the liquid and help the healing.”

Rhea nodded. “I’ll come every day to check on you four. But I have to tell you that your labor is going to make all our females very, very jealous.”

I shuddered. “I know that my mother died in childbirth because it was so long and hard and the baby was turned wrong.”

“Sam, I never knew that.” Frodo shifted Bilbo to his other arm and reached out his hand to me.

“Didn’t want to scare you when we found out that you were pregnant.” I shifted Elanor to my outside arm so I could hold his hand. “This is much better although I’m sorry that you had to hurt at all.”

“It was fleeting, Sam and look at the result.” His smile was so bright that I felt like crying. “Oh look, he’s making faces already.”

Bilbo’s little lips were moving in and out like he was sucking on something. That was something that we hadn’t really talked about. Rhea cleared his throat and said what I was thinking. “I believe, Frodo, that he’d like to nurse.”

Frodo looked real startled. “Nurse? You mean that I can nurse them?”

Lorrin hid a smile. “I think you’ll find that the sensitivity in your nipples was your body preparing to nurse your babies. I can see a little extra fullness that mean your milk glands are ready for them.”

“Oh,” was all he said but he didn’t say no when Lorrin picked him and our son up and carried him to a small bed against the far wall. I jumped down and followed with Elanor, not wanting to miss a thing. Lorrin plumped up the pillows behind him and Frodo reclined against them while trying to maneuver the baby to his breast. It was awkward but once Bilbo found the nipple, he started sucking away like he’d been doing it all his life.

“Oh my,” Frodo gasped but it didn’t seem to be a bad ‘oh my’ just a startled one. “It tickles a little. How very odd the milk feels spurting through my nipple.”

And just like that, Bilbo fell asleep letting the pretty pink nipple fall from his lips. I traded babies with him when Elanor started to fuss a little. He held her to his other breast and she latched on, sucking just as strongly as her brother had. I dropped a kiss on the dark curls and breathed a silent thank you to the Lady for saving all three of the lives who meant the most to me.

“Sam, I love you.” Frodo looked as sleepy as the babies and I stroked his hair while his eyes shut slowly. Lorrin and Rhea were talking quietly at the other side of the room and it felt like we were all alone in our own little home cuddling our new babies.

“I love you too, my very own. Thank you for giving me such beautiful babies.” I felt like singing and crying and who knows what all. 

“Just the first, my very own Sam.” He sighed a little and snuggled a little closer to me. “Just the first of many more to come.”

And he fell asleep just like that while I thought about the future and all the bright plans we’d made over the winter. If he wanted more babies then that’s what we’d do. Smiling, I rested my head on his and dreamed about summer days teaching our children how to garden.

**************   
Merry  
************** 

Rhea came out and told us that Frodo was all right. Then he announced the arrival of Bilbo and Elanor while we all cheered. I hugged Pip tight and he was laughing and crying all at the same time. Maybe I was too . . . it felt so very good to have them born. Poor Frodo had been so uncomfortable the last month that I was almost glad that we hadn’t asked Lorrin about a Hobbit conception potion. I didn’t know if I could watch my sweet Pip go through all of that.

Lorrin was just leaving and Pip broke free to dash to his side. I couldn’t hear what they said but when the ancient healer went to one knee and took Pip’s hand, I tried to break free of the others to go to them. But by the time I got there, Lorrin had disappeared and Pip was beaming.

“Was something wrong with Frodo?” I asked him but he shook his head and took my hand.

“It will be a while before they’ll let us see them.” He tugged me away from the clinic towards home. “I need you to take me home and fuck my brains out.”

I love it when he says that and I caught his arm, racing with him to home. The front door was standing open and we laughingly closed it behind us. Sam must have been in a real hurry when he left. Pip was already undressing and I followed the trail of clothes into our room where I found a naked lover uncapping the bottle of oil with a mischievous look on his face.

“I changed my mind, Merry.” He slicked his hands while I tore off my pants. “I want to fuck your brains out.”

“Oh good,” I sighed and leapt on the bed, landing on all fours and smiling at him over my shoulder. “Fuck away.”

He laughed and got behind me with his slick fingers, teasing my balls and my cock before sliding inside of me. Nothing feels like that, knowing that part of him is inside of me, making me ready for his nice hard cock. He may not be my size but he knows just where to thrust until I’m so hot that I explode.

“Now, Pip, please now.” I begged him until he slid his fingers out and his cock in. 

“Oh, Merry, you’re so tight. And so hot. And all mine.” He slid in then slowly began to pull out. In and out. 

“All yours, oh there, Pip, right there.” I panted when he hit that sweet spot inside me. The tingles were starting, the ones that made me flush all over and burn so sweetly.

“So good, Merry, you feel so good.” He was starting to speed up and I pushed back to get a little more of him deeper. His hands gripped my hips and soon he was slamming into me just as hard as he could.

I was beginning to shiver and I knew that I wasn’t going to last. When his oil slickened hand reached around and gloved my leaking cock I shouted and came hard. A moment later, I felt his seed flood me in a hot gush and I jerked hard, pulling a little more of him inside of me. My arms wouldn’t hold me any longer and I slowly collapsed onto the bed, his body nicely glued to my back with our sweat.

I felt him kiss that spot behind my ear and I shivered just a bit. I could feel his smile against my skin and when he licked my neck, the tingles just kept on coming. But my body was squeezing him out and when he finally pulled free, I sighed sadly. I liked having him inside of me almost as much as I loved being inside of him.

“Stay right there, Merry.” He said and slid from the bed to get the warm bowl of water that always sat by the fire in our room. We’d been making love a lot and it helped not to have to go all the way to the bathroom to clean up. He brought it back with him and gently ran the warm wet cloth over me, taking the sweat and his seed from my body.

Rolling over, he cleaned my front then put the bowl aside and crawled back into bed. Pulling up the covers, he kissed me tenderly before pulling just a little bit away. “Merry, I have something to tell you.”

“What, sweetheart?” I was feeling so relaxed that I could barely keep my eyes open.

“Do you remember the day that we got our crystals?” His fingers stroked my chest, tweaking a nipple then stilling over my heart.

“Of course I do, Silly Pip. That was the day that you told me that you wanted to bear our children for us. Is that what you asked Lorrin about a little while ago?” I slid my hands down his back to bring him a little closer.

“Not exactly.” He grinned at me. “Do you remember him saying that the crystals could be used for other things?”

I cast my mind back over that conversation. “I was pretty busy being scared of the dark but it’s why he wanted all of us to try for a crystal, right?”

“Un-uh,” he paused a moment, “do you remember how they glowed while we were making love?”

“Yes, what about it?” I was getting concerned.

“Well, I thought maybe something happened then and I was right. I asked Lorrin today and he said I was.”

“You were what?” 

“Pregnant.” His eyes glowed. “We’re going to have a baby in about eight months.”

A baby? My mouth opened and closed right before I passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More babies!

Gimli  
************* 

I stretched all over and called it a day. We’d finished moving some of the wood cached in White Cap to the woodworking shop. Father had already started on our cradle but some of the others wanted to try making some things too. Walking down from the mountain, I surveyed the gardens where tiny little shoots were beginning to show above the ground.

We’d had another snowstorm after Sam and Frodo’s babies were born but that seemed to be winter’s last bolt. They were a month old today and I knew without even looking where my lover would be. Stopping at the channel where the fresh cold water flowed, I splashed away the sweat of my toil before heading towards the Hobbit home. Legolas loved holding the tiny new babies so that was where I usually found him.

Today was no exception. A brief knock at the round green door brought Sam’s smiling face to welcome me. I threw my cloak over Legolas’ and followed him into the front room. Frodo was rocking one of them in his rocking chair and my lover had cradled the other one in his arms where he sat on the settee.

“Good evening, Gimli.” Frodo greeted me with a smile while I crossed the room to drop a kiss on my lover’s head.

“Good evening, Frodo and,” I peered into the blanket, “Elanor. How are you all this beautiful fine spring day?”

“We’re fine and we actually walked the twins outside today.” Sam joined me on the hearth stone. 

A fire still felt good even though the temperatures were rising outside. I watched Legolas hold that little sprite tenderly while I silently wished that our ordeal was over. He’d grown so much that he felt awkward going out in public and just getting up and down from a chair took all his energy. The bigger he got the more I worried. I tried to hide it but my father knows me very well and he’d take me aside when I began to fray too much.

He’d calm me down, take me for a walk so we could smoke a pipe and maybe we’d stop at the dining hall and drink a pint of ale. We’d talk about everything or nothing but I always felt better when I went back to my love. He’d welcome me back with a kiss and a hug and I’d take him to bed and rub the soreness out of his back. 

“Gimli!” I realized that Legolas was trying to get my attention.

“Sorry, love, I was woolgathering.” I apologized and he smiled forgiveness. Sam had taken Elanor back and I sprang to my feet to give him a big tug up. Only with the Hobbits would he show something that he thought of as a weakness. I told him over and over that he was entitled to our regard and all the help he needed but he still thought he should be stronger.

We said our goodbye to the Hobbits and began the walk to our own home. I was starving but he walked past the dining hall with an absentminded air. Keeping my sigh to myself, I opened our door and ushered him inside. But the good smells coming from our kitchen perked me up immediately.

“Dinner is almost ready.” My father’s voice sang out from the kitchen.

Legolas smiled at me and walked back to the doorway. “Papa, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“Nonsense, I knew Gimli would be hungry and I thought I might be able to tempt you with a little of my favorite soup.” His smile matched mine and I quietly mouthed a ‘thank you’ from behind my love. “How are the new babies? That little Elanor is just about the prettiest little girl I’ve ever seen.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Legolas rubbed his stomach unconsciously. “I held her this afternoon and watched her eyes flit here and there. Everything fascinates her, even my hair.”

“Well, beloved, I love your hair, too.” I told him and he smiled.

“It’s always so soothing when you brush my hair, Gimli. Perhaps, if you’re not too tired, you’d do that for me tonight?” His glance was abstracted and he smiled at us again before wandering back to our bedroom.

“Something’s different about him tonight, Son. I’ll dish up some dinner while you go check on him. If he doesn’t want to eat, he shouldn’t have to.” He stirred the pot with the wonderful smells coming from it and I nodded before following Legolas.

He was sitting on our bed, rubbing his stomach and looking into space with such a melancholy air. I joined him and knelt to take off his shoes. “Gimli, do you think I’ll ever have these babies?”

I chuckled. “It does seem like you’ve been carrying these little ones for a long time, doesn’t it? But I think our time is coming, love, and soon you’ll be holding our son or daughter in your arms.”

He smiled a little and one hand came out to touch my cheek. “I seem to sleep all the time, beloved and I need a nap right now. Go and eat with your father while I lie down for a bit. Then I’ll eat something, I promise.”

“What ever you want, Legolas, then that is what you shall have.” I helped him lie down and covered him with the soft green blanket. I stroked his long golden hair and he closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

I think he was asleep before I finished covering him up. I just watched him for a long moment, thinking of the toll this whole business had taken on him. There were faint blue circles beneath his eyes and his face had thinned to the point that he looked almost as hawkish as Lorrin did. The fine golden strands sifted through my fingers and he smiled faintly in his sleep.

Kissing him gently, I walked quietly away and rejoined my father in the kitchen. We had a table and two chairs there so we sat and ate first, Papa letting me eat in peace. Once I’d finished my third bowl of soup and some of Jallico’s good bread, I felt better. Sitting back in the chair I finally met his eyes.

“I don’t know how much longer I can last, Papa.” Odd but after long years, I’d come back to the old name. “He’s using all his energy for the babies and keeping none for himself. I worry about him.”

“Of course, you do, Son.” He patted my hand. “I’m a bit worried, too. I asked Rhea about it and he said that he thinks it will be soon. It’s March now and although Elves usually go twelve months, they’ve been known to go a bit early. He’s not sure what difference the babies being part Dwarf might bring. I do wish that Basteal had been able to make it in before the passes closed.”

I rubbed my hands across my face and shook my head. “I don’t think he’d have been able to help. We’re literally something that’s never happened before in Middle-earth. Lorrin doesn’t even know what will happen. All I can hope is that the crystal will ease the pain enough to get these babies born.” I was so tired that I could hardly see straight. “Papa, was I ever as little as Elanor or Bilbo?”

He chuckled. “Indeed you were, Gimli. When the healer put you in my hands, I could hardly believe that something so small could bellow so loudly. You had a very healthy set of lungs on you, even then but every part of you was just so perfect that I could have shouted for joy. I had to count each little finger and toe at least twice before I let your mother have you back.”

“I miss her sometimes. I can still hear her singing that lullaby in the back of my mind. Legolas learned it somewhere and he hums it once in a while when I have trouble getting to sleep.” I propped my chin on my hand and let my eyes go as unfocused.

“Which one, the ‘sleep now, my little one’ or the ‘lu-la-lu-li one’?” He patted my head and rose to put the dishes in the sink.

“Sleep now, my little one.” I joined him only to have him wave me away.

“Go check on Legolas. This soup will stay hot for a while.” 

I chuckled and headed back to my love. When I peeked in, he seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare, twisting on the bed and moaning softly while his legs tangled in the sheets. I almost ran to the bed and grasped his hand, calling his name softly.

“Gimli!” He shouted and sat straight up. He was panting as if he’d run a race and I gripped his hand to remind him that I was there. But when he began to weep, I climbed up on the bed to join him, taking him in my arms and rocking him gently.

“It was just a bad dream, love. Just a dream. You’re safe, the babies are safe. Nothing can harm you while I’m here.” I reassured him over and over until he calmed a little. “Now, love, tell me what was wrong.”

“One of the babies was being strangled. He couldn’t breathe and he was kicking and fighting to draw a breath but something was wrapped around his throat and he couldn’t get it off. And I couldn’t move to save him.” His tears kept falling while his hands rubbed his stomach. “I can’t feel him, Gimli. What if there’s something wrong?”

“We’re going to go over and see Rhea right now. He’ll take a listen in and soon let us know if there’s something going on. Let me get your boots and we’ll take a walk over to the clinic.” I soothed him into a semblance of calm and quickly got his boots on, all the while my heart raced in fear. It was a match for some of my own nightmares. We walked out to the front room and my father immediately knew that something was wrong.

“Why don’t you come with us, Papa? We’re going over to the clinic to have Rhea listen to the babies.” I rolled my eyes at him and he seemed to understand.

“Good idea, Son. It’s been a week since I got to listen to my grandchildren. Just to be on the safe side, why don’t we take your crystal with us?” He smiled at Legolas and went to his other side.

“I think you’re right, Papa.” Legolas tried to smile but it was a sad effort. However, he made a little detour to the window where the green crystal sat soaking up sunlight and pocketed it. Mine was already around my neck on a mithril chain that I’d made for it.

Luckily, the clinic wasn’t far from our home and my father went to get Rhea while I took Legolas into the same room that Frodo had given birth in. He lay down on the table while I stroked his stomach and hummed to him. Little tears kept leaking from his eyes and it was all I could do not to join him. My deepest fears were coming to life right before my eyes and all I could do was pray to the Lady that she wouldn’t take either of them from me.

Not my love or either of our children.

Lorrin appeared out of thin air and his hands stroked the other side of Legolas’ stomach. “Why did you come here?”

I told him the dream and he hummed while his hands slowly mapped the mound in front of him. Then without another word, he began to strip the clothes from my lover. I helped as best I could but Legolas wouldn’t let go of my hand. Rhea came in with my father while we were stripping off the last of his clothes and he went right to work with his listening device.

“Yes, I see.” He said cryptically and draped a sheet over the lower half of Legolas’ body.

Lorrin had already taken the crystal in his hand and when he moved it over the fair skin of my lover, I could see a faint green glow paint him with shadows. High on the left side, he stopped and the crystal sang a low note that raised the hair on the back of my neck. Rhea made a soft sound of protest but he was already painting the spot with the numbing salve they’d told us about. Legolas held onto me with all his strength and I could see my father holding his other hand tightly.

“Please close your eyes now, my friends.” Lorrin spoke softly but commandingly.

I obeyed without question but after a long moment, I couldn’t keep them shut any longer. I opened them in time to see Lorrin reach inside of Legolas and pull out a small dark-haired body all curled in on itself. Even I could tell that the umbilical cord shouldn’t be around his throat and Rhea was quick to cut the cord and gently unwrap it. 

But he wasn’t crying or even breathing and my heart almost stopped in fear. Rhea was stroking his back and puffing a breath of air in his tiny mouth and I watched him, not breathing either. But then with a sharp inhale, he was whimpering and I almost fainted in relief. 

“A fine son, Legolas and Gimli.” Rhea said triumphantly and Legolas choked back a cry.

However we weren’t out of the woods yet and my eyes came back to Lorrin with his hand still inside of Legolas. It looked like the other twin wasn’t ready to be born and yet . . . I watched the skin begin to ripple and Lorrin was chanting something softly under his breath while his other hand drew the pulsing green crystal slowly over the shrinking mound. I was back to praying again for this time the whimpers of pain were coming from Legolas and there was nothing I could do.

I put my whole heart and soul into my wordless prayer and from around my neck, the purple crystal began to glow. Lorrin nodded approvingly and gestured to me to bring it out into the light. I fumbled it from around my neck and held it over Legolas. The skin began to ripple faster and my love began to pant with the contractions. Slowly but surely, the other baby shifted into position and finally . . . finally Lorrin was able to pluck it from its womb and bring it forth into the light.

Rhea had already handed our son to my father to hold and he was ready with a warm cloth to take our . . . daughter into his capable hands. “A beautiful girl, my friends. Well done, Legolas.”

Silent tears slipped down his face and I kissed each one away while I murmured his name over and over. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lorrin concentrating on closing the incision site using both of our crystals. I hadn’t even realized that I handed mine to him. It looked so odd not to see that great mound growing out of my lover. But Rhea was handing me my new daughter and I accepted that tiny baby with some trepidation.

What if I dropped her, I thought? She weighed nothing in my arms but already I could see that she took after Legolas. “See, my love, she has your beautiful hair.”

He moved his head tiredly but his smile was bright. “She has your dimple though, Gimli. Papa, what of our son?”

“A fine lad with his father’s dark hair but he definitely has your dimples, Legolas.” He proudly held him up so we could both see him. “And I think, he may be the first Dwarf with pointed ears.”

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time but Legolas was already doing that for me. Rhea was sponging off the blood from my lover’s now completely shrunken stomach and the only thing left of the incision was an angry red line almost eight inches long, high and on one side. It looked painful and Lorrin confirmed my fear.

“I had to cut further because of the danger. I’m afraid that it will take Legolas longer to heal than Frodo did. I want him to have complete bed rest for at least seven days, maybe ten. Starting right now.” For such a small Elf, he was unexpectedly strong. He scooped up my lover and took him over to the bed that lay waiting then covered him up with the soft white blanket from the foot of the bed.

“A week?” Legolas asked but my father was already laying our son in his arms and he looked as if he’d forgotten his question. Holding out his finger, the little one held on to it. “Sweet Glimmer, how very glad I am to see you. Look, Gimli, how strong he is.”

Glimmer, son of Gimli. I could hardly see through my tears. “Strong indeed, beloved.”

“And what is my granddaughter to be called?” My father said gruffly, sitting on the other side of the bed and watching Legolas with fond eyes.

“Pharin after my mother.” Blue eyes came to me and I nodded approval.

“Well, she’s quite the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen. I can see that Glimmer will have his work cut out for him, keeping his little sister safe.” He got out his handkerchief and blew his nose hard. “Thank you, Legolas for bearing them for us.”

He smiled at us both. “I would do it again, Papa. But not for a little while.”

I nodded. “Not until these two are walking and talking will we even think of it. I promise, my love.”

“That sounds about right.” He teased me with a soft smile and I sat down beside him so we could trade babies. Pharin opened her eyes the moment she touched Legolas. Corn-flower blue, those big eyes seemed to look right in his and time stood still for one breathless moment. “Oh, my little love, how my mother would have loved you.”

Glimmer seemed to sense my sorrow and when I looked down, his big brown eyes were open and staring up at me. For a moment, I felt as if I gazed into his soul and even at an hour old, those eyes looked wise. “Glimmer, you have a long and eventful life ahead of you.”

Remembering what my father had said about me, I unwrapped him enough to count all his fingers and toes. Ten each and just as perfect as I’d thought they would be. Rhea was talking to my father and I knew I should probably be listening to his instructions but I couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything but the babies.

“Gimli,” my lover murmured and I looked over into those beautiful tired eyes. “I love you. Thank you for sticking with me when I know that I was a sore trial these last few weeks.”

“Nonsense, beloved, I don’t remember anything but the joy.” I truly couldn’t. The past was past and we had the future to look forward to. “Soon we’ll be home and then we’ll have all the fun of taking care of these beautiful babies. I can hardly wait.”

He laughed and pulled me down for our first kiss as parents. “Just remember that when they start crying in the wee small hours of the night for no apparent reason.”

I grinned and repeated myself. “I can hardly wait.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pip tell their news and they choose a name for their new town.

Merry  
************* 

I watched Pip hold little Bilbo and daydreamed a little. Ever since he’d told me that he was pregnant, I’d been watching him closely. Of course, I always watched him but now it seemed even more important. There’d been moments when Frodo glowed all over after the babies started to grow but Pip was glowing now and his body hadn’t started any big changes yet. I stroked his stomach every night but he just giggled sleepily and told me to wait a while.

He was sleeping a bit more and Lorrin told us that was normal. His body was making big changes to accommodate the baby and took energy directly from Pip. We hadn’t told anybody yet because we didn’t want to take attention away from all the new babies. Legolas had had a much harder time then Frodo had and I worried that what had happened to him might happen to Pip.

But I didn’t tell him that. I decided that I’d have a talk with Gimli privately once we were ready to say something. Until then, we just enjoyed the new babies and practiced taking care of them so we’d be ready for ours when he or she came. Lorrin had said that there was only one inside Pip and I thought that was good. Two were a definite handful since what one did the other did too.

Whether that was pooping or crying or eating, Bilbo and Elanor did it together.

Poor Sam and Frodo had gotten very little sleep since they’d been born. They were hungry all the time and since my cousin was nursing them that meant he was up all hours of the day and night. Sam was no better, starting awake at every little cry or whimper. The cradle I made stood right by their bed, so all one of them had to do was move noisily and Sam was up.

So today, Pip and I had waited until the twins finished sucking down their morning milk before offering to take them for a walk. We told them we’d be gone for an hour and they were to take a hot bath and just relax. Sam perked right up and looked hopefully at Frodo who blushed and told us yes. Checking on diapers, we stuffed a couple extra in our pockets and bundled the babies up in warm flannel blankets.

The dining hall was our first stop and Jallico exclaimed over them, holding Elanor tenderly while feeding us some fresh bread he’d just pulled from the oven. He and Pip talked about what we’d be having for dinner and it all sounded most delicious. My lover promised to be back by three to help start preparing it so we hurried on before the babies could get restless. For some reason, they liked it when we were moving.

We stopped at Gimli and Legolas’ next and found them each rocking a baby. Legolas was slowly getting back into shape although he still had an occasional twinge from the incision site. He was nursing Glimmer when we arrived and Pip got really close and started asking questions about what it felt like.

Gimli looked kind of startled but I deflected him with a request to start building our own home. Pip and I had walked all over the forest and foothills looking for just the right place. We talked about building supplies and who would work on it and how fast we would need it. I really wanted to tell him right then why I was so adamant that we start soon but we needed to tell Sam and Frodo first. So for now I just told him that we wanted our families to visit and there wasn’t room for everybody.

He seemed to accept that all right and we made plans to go to our spot the next morning after breakfast. Maybe we could tell him then, I thought. Bouncing Bilbo a little when he started to fuss, I could see that he was hungry again. Elanor whimpered too and Pip smiled at me and said it was time to go. Saying goodbye to our friends, we started back home.

The sun seemed to get a little brighter everyday and we walked slowly, stopping now and then to show the babies to one of our neighbors. Young Miriel was headed back to the clinic from the stables where she was working with Bix on a mare that was almost due to deliver. She tickled Elanor’s cheek and the baby giggled just a little. She was such a happy baby that I hoped ours would be like her.

Coming home, we unwrapped the babies near the fire and placed them in the small bed that I’d made for when they got a little bigger or they needed to sleep separately. So far, that hadn’t happened but it was handy for when we had company and wanted the babies not so far away. Tilly, the weaver’s wife, had embroidered the prettiest flowers on one of Matso’s soft yellow blankets and the babies loved it.

Pip went to put the kettle on for tea and I checked diapers to make sure that everyone was dry. We’d been gone for almost two hours and I hoped that Sam and Frodo had made love without any distractions. I know that I wasn’t looking forward to the time when Pip and I couldn’t make love any longer. But for now, we could and did whenever we wanted.

Actually, I was thinking about that very thing when Sam came out with his shirt buttoned up wrong and a satisfied look in his eyes. “How were they, Merry?”

“Just fine, Sam. Jallico thinks they’re the cutest babies ever born. Gimli is going to walk over to the spot we’ve picked out for our home tomorrow morning. Can you and Frodo come too?”

“Sure. You know there’s no hurry for you to move out?” He looked a little anxious. “I know there’s not as much privacy as you’re used to.”

“That’s not why, Sam.” Pip came back in with the tea tray. “Where’s Frodo? We have something to tell both of you.”

“I’m here.” Frodo came out in his robe and slippers, not even bothering to hide the fact that they’d been making love. “Is there something wrong?”

We all got settled with our teacups, Pip and I sharing the settee across from them. I cleared my voice and decided to just come out with it. “Pip is pregnant.”

“What?” Sam sat up and startled the babies with his exclamation. “Oh, bother. Elanor, my love, there’s nothing wrong. Sweet Bilbo, hush now.”

Frodo was staring at us as if we’d each grown an extra head. “How?”

So we explained about the crystals and what Lorrin had said. They listened intently and asked us some questions before offering to help however they could. We were lucky to have such good friends. Sam got up to bring Elanor to Frodo so she could nurse and I saw Pip look longingly at them. His nipples had always been sensitive and I remembered what Frodo had said about how much more sensitive his had gotten, the further along he got in his pregnancy.

I made myself a promise to pay particular attention to his nipples tonight. Sam wanted to know if we had the plans ready for our new place. I got up to retrieve them from our room and spread them over the living room table. The layout was similar to theirs but I wanted to add a towel-warming cupboard in the bathroom and have a workroom instead of a study. Pip wanted more shelves in the bigger kitchen to hold his cooking pots. The other two bedrooms were for guests and of course we needed a nursery now near our bedroom.

He also wanted a bookcase to hold all the cookbooks that he was going to have his mother send to us. That led to talking about how to get them to come visit and how to tell them the news of Pip’s pregnancy. There was no easy way to do that but I didn’t want to go back to the Shire now Pip was starting to feel a little queasy in the mornings.

Frodo agreed and told us, that with all of us helping, we should be able to dig out and build our new home in five weeks. Sam promised that if Pip would help Frodo with the babies, he’d do the physical labor that Pip shouldn’t be doing. My lover pouted a bit but Lorrin had already told him that heavy lifting was right out until he’d delivered our baby.

Our baby . . . those words still had the power to stop me in my tracks. We were going to have our very own son or daughter. I gazed at Pip with a look of awe. He just smiled at me as if he knew what I was thinking. Maybe he did since we’d been together so constantly for the last year and more. That was fine with me. I’d just keep on loving him every chance I had.

**********   
Gimli  
********** 

We stood on the spot where Merry and Pip wanted to build their new home while they showed me their plans. Since it was so similar to Frodo and Sam’s, I agreed that it would take about five weeks with all of us helping. And that’s when they told us that Pip was pregnant. I know my jaw dropped and I had a fleeting regret that I’d made such fun of Aragorn when he heard our news. I seemed to be having the same reaction.

They explained how and I glanced down at the crystal around my neck with a moment of misgiving. But Pip said that Lorrin had declared that it would take a soul-deep need to make it happen with just the crystal instead of a potion. Legolas dropped a kiss on my head and reminded me that he was the one who gave birth in our family. I grinned sheepishly at father’s snort.

Legolas can read me like a book the same way my father does. We agreed to start the excavation on the next day with six of us doing the digging while Legolas and Pip picked out the woods for the framing timbers. Merry admonished his lover to not pick up anything heavy and I wasn’t far behind in warning Legolas of the same thing. We exchanged commiserating looks when our bondeds stuck out their tongues at us.

I was still a little protective of my dearest love. He was healing slower than I would like but Lorrin said all would be well within the space of another month and I was hoping that he was right. For now, I went to enlist Cincall and Balik while Legolas and my father took the babies home. Tilly had woven fabric slings for us to carry the twins in and they both were wearing them.

I’d have never believed that my father would look so right with a baby nestled to his chest but he wore Pharin nonchalantly as if he’d always done so. The others weren’t hard to find and Balik volunteered to start cutting the slabs of marble that would make up their bathroom, kitchen counters and fireplace mantles. Reason and Darin, two of the Dwarves who’d settled with us wanted to help, too. Balik took Reason and Darin decided to help me dig and frame.

Within the space of a few hours, we had a full work crew and I was on my way home to share the good news with the family. My family . . . I thought of them fondly and wondered how I’d ever thought I could live alone, the way I had after Griselda’s death. I liked being part of a family, especially now that I had Legolas to hold and talk to. There were still moments when he needed to be alone and silent but now a days he just strapped on the babies and took a walk around the trees that shaded our home.

They loved being held and talked to so we told them stories whenever they were fussy. I told them tales of the mountains that I’d known while Legolas painted pictures with words of the forests of his youth. Sometimes I thought those stories hurt him to tell but he shook his head when I asked him outright. He said that the memories had no power any longer, they were just pictures of the past.

But that reminded me that he had never mentioned his mother, not in all the time that we had known each other. Coming in, I heard him singing that lullaby that I remembered from so long ago. My father was asleep in the rocking chair, snoring just a little while I tiptoed past him. In the doorway to our bedroom, I stopped a moment and feasted my eyes on my lover.

He was nursing Glimmer while his foot rocked the cradle where Pharin was sleeping. A tiny hand patted his smooth chest where it curved outward a bit. His breasts were just slightly plumper than they’d been before he got pregnant but the nipples seemed bigger to me. Our son was a serious feeder and his whole concentration was on the pink nipple that he was sucking.

Legolas’ smile was nothing short of blinding when he looked up to see me. The hand that was patting the small back beckoned to me to join him and I made haste to do so. Glimmer noticed me and his dark eyes gazed into mine while he continued to suckle on my favorite nipple. It was the one over Legolas’ heart and I was usually the one tasting it.

My lover leaned in for a kiss and I nuzzled his lips. We’d made love three times since the babies were born and I was still unsure whether he was really up for the physical activity. After four decades of celibacy, I should have had more control over my body but the more of him I had, the more I needed.

“Gimli, your father is going to take the babies after dinner for a visit to Frodo and Sam.” His voice was soft against my ear and I shivered. “We’re going to come back here and have a hot bath. Then I’m going to take you to bed and make love to you until I come deep inside.” He bit my earlobe and I gasped. “Then you’re going to make love to me just the way you did that day in the New Forest so many months ago.”

I swallowed hard and nodded, unable to say a word. His smile said he understood while he raised Glimmer to one shoulder to burp him. I brushed a caress over our son’s soft cheek and he smiled at me. Rhea said that those smiles were simply gas but I knew better. Glimmer knew his father, his mother and his grandfather and we were the only ones who got that little curve of his tiny lips.

Then again, I might be a little prejudiced.

His eyes slowly closed and not even his burp woke him back up. Legolas gently laid him into the cradle near his sister and they moved together as if unable to bear even an inch between them. I immediately pulled him back onto the bed and rolled us so we were side by side without any space between us either.

“Legolas, why do you never speak of your mother?” I hadn’t meant to ask that but the words just spilled out.

Those blue eyes were sad but he still smiled. “She was the most beautiful woman in all the Elven kingdoms although she was only minor nobility. King Thranduil,” he hesitated and swallowed hard. “He saw her at a conference in Rivendell and fell madly in love. At least that’s what my old nurse told me. She accepted his proposal and they were married the next year. Two years later, I was born and Nana told me that she loved me at once. But something went wrong during my birth and she became a semi-invalid. I think now that my father blamed me for the loss of her constant companionship.”

I thought I knew what was coming and I could hardly bear to hear the words.

“I spent most of my first five years at her side and I remember her reading to me and teaching me songs. She and Nana were my whole world. Occasionally my father would visit while I was there and I was always on my best behavior when he came. The winter of my sixth year was a hard one and she caught a chill. The healers tried everything they could think of but she slowly faded into death. My father closed himself away when she died. Nana and I spent the next five years in a small cottage near the palace. I had teachers and all the books I wanted. Pfister was my father’s weapons master and he began to teach me archery the moment I was big enough to hold a bow.”

I kissed him to gain control over my emotions. I’d been so lucky to have a mother and father who loved me most of my life. I’d been sixty before my mother and several others were killed in an earthquake that shook our mountain range. I could hardly bear to hear of his almost-exile now that his father had exiled him for good.

He pulled just a little away and scattered kisses over my face. “I was loved and taken care of very well, beloved. Nana and Pfister spent hours teaching and taking care of me. I can only think that Father had trouble looking at me because I look somewhat like her.”

“I expect that you look exactly like her, my heart, for you are without a doubt the most beautiful Elf in all of Middle-earth.” I assured him and watched him blush to the tips of his ears. “Ask my father if you don’t believe me.”

Both dimples appeared and so did his smile. “I think perhaps the two of you are just a trifle prejudiced.”

“Not at all.” I said seriously but soon succumbed to laughter at his teasing tickle. I treasured his memories and made plans to thank him after dinner. We soon left our bed to check on my father and I thanked him in advance for the gift of some privacy.

Walking to dinner, I cradled Pharin in her sling to my chest and she chewed on the ends of my hair. I’d trimmed my beard because it made her cry every time it brushed her arm. Balik just shook his head at my foolishness but I’d noticed that he tucked his inside his tunic when he held her. All of the Dwarves who’d taken up residence in this new community of ours had gathered around to support our children. Instead of tension between our two peoples, we’d drawn together as a family of disparate cousins.

Dinner was superb and I savored the sautéed mushrooms and grilled venison. The twins had brought in two fine deer and Jallico excelled in cooking them. Lorrin had showed Sam where the best mushrooms could be found and the Hobbits had spent several hours plucking them from the loamy soil deep in the forest.

But dessert was well worth the wait. Jallico and Pip brought out a flaming cherry’s jubilee and it looked delicious. We all clapped when they served each table their own portion and it tasted as good as it looked. Once most of us were done eating, Sam stood on his chair and called for our attention.

“We’ve been here for six months and we’ve all been thinking of what to name this new community.” He looked around the full dining hall and smiled. “I talked to each of you and we finally have one that all of us like. So tonight I’d like to announce our new name. Friendly, home of Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits and Men.”

“Friendly.” We all raised our glasses and toasted our new official name.

I liked it and Legolas did, too. The friendships we’d brought with us and the ones we’d created by living together, were all an important part of our community. I hoped that our new name would slowly bring us settlers that would understand the importance of such life affirming commitments to each other.

Catching my lover’s eye, the sparkle there reminded me that we were going home alone for a precious hour all to ourselves. I could hardly wait.


End file.
